¡Al ataque!
by Dark Kotetsu Angel
Summary: Llevar a un ex faraón tecno fóbico, un ladrón demente y un supuesto guardián de tumbas a un parque de diversiones en Domino City es una MUY, pero MUY mala idea, poco apta para enfermos cardíacos...
1. Invitados inesperados

¡Al ataque!

Dark Kotetsu Angel

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tal parece que no me canso... XD... otra vez escribiendo. Aquí está un corto (no shot, pero no muchos capis), con mucho humor y algunas bromas de parte de un "amiguito" al cast de YGO! Ojalá que les guste ^^ Y si lo desean, dejen un review! ^__^ Y que supuestamente iba a estar "algo" alejada de la web (todos miran a Dark de forma reclamativa) O.O... ;_; T_T... XD en fin, de nuevo una de mis ideas (retorcidas). Enjoy!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Capítulo 1: Invitados inesperados

Los rayos cálidos del sol mañanero se filtraron por la ventana de la habitación de Yugi. Dándole en el rostro de lleno. Sintiendo el calor, el muchacho abrió sus lindos ojos y se desperezó para luego incorporarse lentamente. Con sueño aún. De repente, una silueta semitransparente hace presencia al lado del cabeza de espinas. 

- Buenos días, Yugi - 

- ~_~ Es una contradicción literalmente - contesta

El espíritu suelta una leve carcajada al oír eso. Menos mal que era domingo. Sólo que no entendía, siendo Yugi un tanto amante del dormir, su razón para levantarse a tempranas horas. A mucho eran las siete y treinta...

- Si... creo que son las siete y... y... ugh... rayos! - 

- jajajajajajaj!!!! – para ese entonces, Yugi comenzó a reír alegremente, mientras que el espíritu ladeaba su cabeza apenado y esquivando el amenazador reloj cuyos números neón eran algo poco menos que indescifrable para él. 

- no es divertido -

- XD... XD... ^^... =) Lo es Yami, y son las siete con cuarenta... bastante temprano para un Domingo. Aunque debo admitir que será divertido ir con todos al parque de diversiones, hace mucho tiempo que no iba - 

Yami agachó la cabeza – creo que es por mí, aibou... -

- naaaaaah! ^_^ está bien! Ahora, aguarda me visto, te materializas y bajamos a desayunar, prepararé unos hot cakes -

La cara del antiguo faraón fue con la mirada más "ilusionada" que se haya podido mirar en el universo. Con el poco tiempo que había estado en el siglo XXI, logró acoplarse bien y actuar con naturalidad. Incluso materializarse debido al incremento de magia en el rompecabezas por acción de Yugi y la propia. Pero como no todo iba a ser color de rosa, pues nuestro faraón caduco había tenido severas crisis cardíacas a causa de la tecnología, ya más de una vez que el teléfono le había hecho saltar y romper el tejado, o que el microondas le provocara una taquicardia, sentía fluir más "adrenalina"  experimentando con la contestadora que haciendo una maratón.

Pero en términos "generales" todo estaba bien. Muy bien... seeeeeeeeh... no iba a la escuela como Yugi, ni la extrañaba, solía ayudar al abuelo Sugoroku en su tienda y para dar gracias a Ra, Yami tenía un gran poder de convicción, y la tienda iba genial en cuestión de ventas. 

- Gracias, Aibou – replicó Yami, sentado en la mesa, recibiendo un plato con deliciosísimos hot cakes, cubiertos de miel.

Yugi también se sentó. El abuelo había salido a recibir una mercancía. Así que tuvieron que desayunar ellos solos. Se quedaron de ver con el grupo a las diez en el parque de diversiones del centro de la ciudad. Tenían planeado estar todo el día, así que entre más temprano, muchísimo mejor. Yugi pensaba que era una verdadera lástima que Kaiba-kun no aceptara ir con ellos...

***** FLASHBACK *****

- ¿Y por qué no? – insistía Yugi, mirando al CEO

- No... _en realidad me gusta vivir, y aplastar - _

- Onegai, Kaiba-kun! Será divertido... -

- Nnnnnnno... – dijo el castaño – _insertar una ridícula excusa _(tono robot)_... mmmh????... ¿qué carajos hago dándole explicaciones a este enano??????... _Voy a llevar a Mokuba y voy a estar con él allá... ¿entiendes? -

- aaaah... – dice Yugi decepcionado

- ¡En serio!!!????? ¡¡¡nii-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! ^o^!!! Eres el mejor!!!!!!!!! -

Yugi y Kaiba voltearon por reflejo. Estaba el hermano pequeño de Seto, Mokuba, levitando por tanta alegría, cantando de júbilo y todo lo que le sigue. Kaiba dio un grito ahogado. ¡Ahora debía llevar a Mokuba! Kaiba Seto NUNCA hace  sentir mal a su hermano pequeño. Y si eso era llevarle al parque de diversiones... puesssssssss... 

Mokuba continuaba brincando como loco, riendo y soltando carcajadas.

Ahora Kaiba se preguntaba... ¿Qué rayos hace Mokuba aquí? 

El menor pareció leerle el pensamiento – nii-sama! ^^U Había olvidado decirte que hoy entregaban mi informe de notas, así que debes ir por él, salí temprano el día de hoy por eso. Suspuse que estarías en receso y esperé.... pero ahora me vas a llevar a un parque de diversiones!!! ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? -

- _me da la impresión que no te dije porque no tenía ni idea que iba a llevarte! – _Kaiba dio un "mhm"

- Entonces, quizás nos encontremos en el parque el Domingo – añadió Yugi, para desgracia del CEO

- ¿¡El domingo!? ¡¡hurrrrrrra!!!!!! ¡me vas a llevar este domingo! Y vas a estar muy orgulloso porque obtuve buenas notas! -

***** FLASHBACK *****

- no falta que nos lo encontremos – dijo Yami, que ya iba a acabarse sus hot cakes – Hasta de pronto que le ocurre la barbaridad de retarnos a un duelo -

- ^-^ jajaj... eso no me extrañaría - 

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono y Yami casi se atraganta con su desayuno.

- ¿Si? -

- ¿Yug? ¡Soy Jouno! -

- ¡Ah! Hola Jounouchi-kun! ¿Qué sucede? Te has despertado muy temprano -

- Lo mismo digo! ^u^ Pensé que Yami iba a contestar y me diría hasta de qué me iba a morir -

- X) _En parte lo diría por el susto... _Bueno, y dime, ¿pasa algo malo? -

Jounouchi hizo una pequeñísima pausa, algo inseguro – Es que... bueno... ¿no habrá problema si llevo a mi hermana? -

- ¡No, cómo crees! No te preocupes Jounouchi ^_^ - manifestó Yugi

Tras eso, los dos amigos colgaron. Yugi regresó a desayunar y Jounouchi a... dormir... (^^UUUU). Dentro de un par de horas se iba a alistar, llamaría a Shizuka e irían juntos al parque, para entretenerse un buen rato... si... entretenerse... sólo eso... pasar un buen rato.

Mientras tanto...

- Aaagh... qué carajos y como ·$#$%¬$ funciona esta asquerosidad...????????????????????? - 

Un muchacho de melena nívea revoloteaba por la cocina, desesperado frente a un horno de microondas, había metido una sopa instantánea y...

[BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

- ¿qué diablos....???????? -

Toda la pasta y el resto de los ingredientes tapizaron la cocina.

- Creo que deberías ser decorador... qué buen trabajo hiciste en la cocina Bakura... -

- Muy gracioso Ryou... – dijo el asalta tumbas. – este aparato del mal se tiró mi sopa -

- ¿sopa al desayuno? _Definitivamente estás fumado_... mejor te preparas un chocolate caliente... quieres? -

- Qué &%/~"#@ es chocolate...? – preguntó el ladrón, con un rostro que mostraba genuina intriga

- _genial... –_ se dijo Ryou, resignado – mejor, siéntate, y yo lo preparo – agregó el albino, hablándole a Bakura como a un chiquillo de 5 años.

- ... -

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. ¿Qué hay, muchachos?

¡Al ataque!

Dark Kotetsu Angel

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Estoy sumamente agradecida por sus reviews! No pude superar lo que dijo "La Neko"...tan sólo me acuerdo y me muero de la risa jajajajajajaj!!!!! (Dark intenta calmarse)... uff... ... ... jajajajaj!! Ya... ya. XD. La segunda entrega de esta historia. Perdón por la demora (.. T_T)...  ¡Ojalá les guste! Y no olviden colocar un review para darme su opinión. ENJOY! ^^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Capítulo 2: ¿Qué hay, muchachos?

- ¿Seguro que puedo ir? – dudó Shizuka en el auricular, hablando con Jounouchi.

Su hermano mayor la había invitado a ir al parque de diversiones junto a sus amigos, y aunque Shizuka los conociera desde hace un MUY buen tiempo, no sentía total confianza hacia todos ellos. 

- ¡Claro hermanita!!!!!! X) - 

- Entonces, está bien, muchas gracias por invitarme hermano -

- No hay de qué, entonces, ¿qué te parece si en media hora voy por ti? -

- De acuerdo -

Jounouchi dejó el auricular en si sitio. Ya estaba vestido, eran las nueve y media. Debía ir ya mismo por Shizuka... pero... ¿cómo iban a permitir los dioses que fuera con la panza vacía? Eso era imposible. Así que, por qué no nutrirse con unos deliciosos...

- ¿Hot cakes? – dijo Mokuba, mirando a la mucama – Gracias ^_^ si quiero más! -

En la mansión Kaiba, a las nueve y treinta había actividad. Empleados limpiando la casona aquí y allá, acomodando cuadros, quitando gérmenes microscópicos, insectos siendo removidos con microscopios... ¿el motivo? Kaiba Seto había organizado una cena super elegante en su casa para abarcar a un nuevo socio de Kaiba Corp., casualmente, estaba enterado que tenía un hijo de la edad de Mokuba, también amante de los vídeo juegos... Dios los hace y ellos se juntan... (^^U)

El problema... era que Mokuba no se fuera a emocionar con el dichoso parque y lo tuviera ahí hasta que San Juan agachara el dedo... iba a llegar a su casa después de recibir "terribles" dosis de diversión... e incluso, pasaba por su cabeza el infortunio de hallarse a los cabeza de chuzo multicolor y su clan en el parque... 

Qué tal que llegara y ya los estuvieran esperando...

*** 

- hola muchachos! Es que estaba llevando a mi hermanito al parque de diversiones! Me ducho, me cambio y ya vuelvo, tomen té que no tardo! -

***

Puaj, la asombrosa mente de Kaiba no creyó haber imaginado tal calamidad. Faltaban ya 20 minutos para las diez... a esa hora iría con Mokuba. 

- Apresúrate, Mokuba – ordenó el mayor

- hai nii-sama! - 

Con eso, el niño de cabellos rebeldes comió con mayor agilidad sus deliciosos, maravillosos, únicos, fantásticos, hermosos, hot cakes. 

Mientras tanto...

- aaaaaaagh... rayos... no entiendo! No entiendo estos número!!!!! _ por qué... por qué... ¿por qué??? ¡¡¿¿¿¿POR QUÉÉÉÉÉ!!???? – decía Yami en actitud de mártir viendo los botones del auricular.

Yugi le pidió de favor llamar a Jounouchi, para confirmar su ida, así que Yami, gustoso, fue a hacerlo ignorando lo "complejo" y terrible que sería marcar el número telefónico de Jounouchi... tras que no entendía los "garbatos", no recordaba muy bien el dichoso número...

- ¡No aibou! ... ;_; no pude! - 

Yami hacía círculos imaginarios en el piso con su dedo índice. En instantes bajó Yugi a verle.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya llamaste? -

- ;_;... -

- ._.? y... qué dijo Jou...?

- ;_; -

- ¬¬ No llamaste... -

- T_T -

- Yo lo llamo, pero puedes secar algunos trastes por mí?

Yami lo miró con cara de "y yo por qué o qué?", y Yugi le lanzó un relámpago con la mirada, de haber sido verídico, ni el pararrayos capilar del faraón hubiera podido detenerlo...

Entonces, el espíritu milenario fue a la cocina y comenzó rápidamente a secar unos platos... - _... tengo la "leve" impresión que necesito un curso de tecnología... -_

Para desgracia del ex faraón, sonó el timbre, de manera tan fuerte, que se sobresaltó y soltó un delgado plato, partiéndolo en mil pedazos

- Qué mal Yami... qué mal... ._.UUUUUUUU -

Y otra vez el timbre y qué casualidad, Yugi hablaba con Jounouchi en el segundo piso y no oía al desenfrenado que tocaba el timbre como una batería

- _¡eh! Tenemos dificultades técnicas, vuelva otro día _-_-U – Yami se quitó los guantes, y fue a abrir la puerta... iba a lanzarle las siete plagas de Egipto si era alguien indeseable o algún desocupado...

- ¿qué hay de comer?... no pude tragar los fideos porque tapizaron la cocina!! -

- O.O! – Yami retrocedió ante el shock, viendo un poco incrédulo a quienes tenía en frente.

Un Ryou pasivo acompañado de su yami, Bakura, el rey de la etiqueta y del glamour, que le saludó con un eructo y una "cortés" petición de comida. El británico-nipón si fue cortés y dio un saludo al pelos de arco iris. 

- ¿me viste cara de cocinero personal???? – reclamó Yami, tras saludar a Ryou

- Ja! ¿y qué? ¿pretendías ser un bailarín con el delantal que traes puesto????? – de inmediato, la imagen de Yami bailando ridículamente, invadió la retorcida mente del rey ladrón...

En efecto! Yami había olvidado al cien por ciento quitarse el delantal del abuelo Sugoroku, que tenía un dibujo de una muchacha con curvas increíbles... y un bikini diminuto.

- ¡no es tu problema! - 

- jajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!! ... está bien, pero no te sulfures -

- ¡no estoy sulfurado! – expresó Yami, casi gritando para todo el distrito, con toda la cara roja, deseando darle su merecido al ladrón, pero no le iba a dar el gusto del todo. - ¬¬ sólo ten cuidado con el tapete que es nuevo, y con las porcelanas, y los muebles... -

- ¿qué dijiste?????? - 

- ¿yoooooo? -

- no, yo! Pendejo!

- ¿qué es todo ese alboroto? ...¿uh? ¿Ryou, Bakura? -

- no, somos hologramas! - 

- ... si como sea... – replica Yugi - ¿no se supone que íbamos a vernos en el parque? -

Bakura hizo cara de cordero degollado - ¿por qué?... si llegamos juntos nos veremos más fraternales, sólo faltan el resto y nos vamos tomados de la manito, por  si alguien se pierde... -

Todos: ¬¬

Yami deseaba comprarle a Bakura un somnífero

- Igual, faltan diez minutos, vámonos o los demás pensarán que no fuimos... – sugiere Yami

- ah, espero que no les moleste... invité a un par de personas... -

Todos los presentes se exaltaron, y las miradas acusadoras se posaron en el ladrón

- ¡no se enojen! – se hizo el inocente "yo no fui" – sólo a un par... -

- ... -

- ... -

- ... -

Ese silencio le hacía entender a Bakura que todos deseaban una respuesta AHORA. 

- A Malik... y.. pues se pegó Rishid -

- ¿¡¡¡QUÉ??????!!!!!!!!! -

- ¡O SEA QUE NO PUEDO LLEVAR A MIS AMIGOS!!!! -

Nadie creía el cuento de la moral-fraternal cháchara que daba el espíritu de la sortija

Yami frunció el cejo - ¡lo decimos por Rishid baboso! - 

- Es como si nos llevaras a un papá guardián – comentó Yugi

- No, genial, va Kaiba, va Rishid, va Malik... vas tú -

El yami del albino miró al faraón milenario - ¿Kaiba va? Será que va a poner hielo en todas las máquinas o a hacer quebrar al parque de diversiones! Hey! Un momento! Ustedes invitaron a Kaiba!???? – añadió indignado

- _baboso – _se dijo Yami

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Qué raro... a Kaiba Seto se le había caído su esfero de trillones de yenes. En toda su perfección y cálculos subatómicos de la velocidad con que debía mover su mano para tomar la pluma sin impulsarla a caer, nunca se había equivocado, y aunque se le deslizara, hacía ecuaciones a la velocidad del rayo con caída libre y lograba rescatarla antes que tocara la alfombra de su ostentosa mansión-casona.

Mokuba entró al estudio - ¡Nii-sama! ¡vamos! -

- _Ya voy Mokuba... es que tanta adrenalina es incontrolable... - _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. El otro yo

**¡Al ataque!**

Dark Kotetsu Angel

--------------------

Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ayy... MIL MIL MIL disculpas a tods!! Lo siento! Mucho, mucho, mucho!... es que pensé que ff.net no me iba a dejar subir como por un año (mátenme, échenme bala) y toooooodas mis historias están botadas... pero no las voy a dejar U tengo que actualizarlas todas o si no voy a sufrir un colapso (XP). Parte andaba sin red y tenía que ir a los Cafés... TT Gracias por sus reviews!!! Mil gracias!!! Y ENJOY!!!! (No olviden poner un review maravilloso )

Como dato a Scarlet: Gracias por tu review Bien, Rishid es el mismo Odion, el sirviente de Malik, sólo que acostumbro a usar los nombres originales del manga, no los del doblaje en U.S.A.

-----------

Capítulo 3: El otro YO

Malik no creía que iba en moto. Y tampoco creía que tenía un casco barato puesto en la cabeza. Y de verdad que no creía que anduviese como una tortuga... a una velocidad que si pensaba atropellar a alguien, la futura víctima podía perfectamente echarse una siestecita y pararse y aún Malik estaba a medio camino... y lo peor, lo que nunca iba a creer en su existencia que Rishid estaba montado en su Suzuki, en su bebita, la luz de sus ojos que aún seguían algo trastornados. Y pensaba que Rishid si se subía a una bicicleta se le iba a ir toda la adrenalina en una centésima de segundo. Pero estaba en su moto que estaba algo averiada por los no pocos choques del menor de los hermanos Ishtar.

- Joven Malik, va algo rápido -__

- _¿Por qué a mí, Ra? – _se dijo el rubio, disminuyendo MÁS la velocidad si es que eso era posible sin que la máquina se apagara...

- Gracias, amo... -

- No hay de qué Rishid... no hay de qué... ¬¬ _siiiiiii... todo ese ridículo que ando haciendo por aquí, menos mal que ese parque queda cerca o si no me daba un tiro... -_

Mientras tanto, con Yugi, Yami, Bakura y Ryou...

- ¡Ustedes son una partida de tacaños!! ¡Amarrados del mal! – se quejaba Bakura, mientras caminaba de mala gana por los andenes, mirando a Yami, a Ryou y a Yugi en forma reclamativa y hasta victimaria.

Así había estado los... diez minutos que llevaban de camino. Faltaban quince para las diez. Pero como iban rápido, entonces sí podrían llegar a las diez para verse con Anzu, Mai, Shizuka y Jounouchi.... ah! Si... con Malik... ... ... y Rishid como un guardaespaldas que no dejaba a Malik ni de noche ni de día. Eso último no agradaba para nada a los pobres muchachos... pero qué le iban a hacer...?... De todas formas creían que no iba a causar muchos "daños" por así decirlo.

Bakura deseaba montar en el expreso pero se les había hecho algo tarde entonces habían perdido el que iba por el parque... tampoco podían tomar un trasporte porque tenían poco dinero y el pobre ladrón no podía robarse nada. No obstante, Bakura era paciente.. su mente algo retorcida por los 3000 y pico de años de vida trabajaba incansablemente. Iba a sacar un delicioso provecho de la tecnofobia de Yami – bueno para nada, también atormentaría algún rato a los otros sin olvidar a Ryou, que si bien le daba albergue en su casa... que le había "brindado por voluntad propia" un albergue en su cuerpo antes de ser separados... no podía de ninguna manera perderse la "sana diversión". Montar en los juegos y comer algodón de azúcar iba a ser la risa de los mortales... y del faraón. Su cumbre iba a ser otra.

- ¿Será que le vas a hacer el favor a la humanidad de callarte? – replicó Yami, harto

El faraón y el ladrón intercambiaron miradas asesinas. Pero en realidad fueron "disipadas" por las otras dos miradas asesinas: Yugi y Ryou ya se estaban cansando y por poco los vuelven arena del Sahara.

- Yami – dijo Yugi arrastrando el nombre del oscuro

El faraón estaba algo aterrado con ese cambio tan repentino en el semblante de su aibou - O.OU ... eeehhh... mejor sigamos que no falta mucho para llegar -

- Bakura – el mismo tono de voz de Yugi se hizo vigente también en el albino

- Bah... – replicó el ladrón

- Tú no sabes cocinar – advierte Ryou

- ... -

- Llevaste – le dijo Yami, triunfante

- Cuando manden un correo electrónico y no esté... – siguió Yugi

- ... -

Con eso ya estaban callados. Faltaban pocas calles para llegar al parque. Tardarían más o menos cinco minutos. definitivamente tenía el uno que aprender a cocinar... aunque sea hervir agua, y el otro, someterse a un curso intensivo de tecnología.

A veces Yami se preguntaba qué sería de su pobre alma si se perdiera en Dominó. Tras de que tenía sus memorias medio atrofiadas aún, todavía no se grababa bien todas las cosas nuevas que habían. Antes de ser independiente de Yugi y tener cuerpo propio derivado del de su aibou, sabía cómo comportarse en este época porque Yugi sabía hacerlo. Compartían información... pero oh, ahora que la mente de Yugi y la suya no compartían el vínculo del rompecabezas del milenio, el cual Yami llevaba... pues le tocaba al ex- faraón conocer, descubrir, imaginar... etc, etc...

Menos mal que conocía el parque de diversiones al haber ido previamente... así no se iba a sorprender mucho.

Y algunos minutos luego...

- Bueno, Bakura, este es el parque de diver... – Ryou canceló su línea de diálogo al ver que Bakura ya estaba haciendo fila para comprar una entrada

- ¿Qué están esperando tontos mortales y faraón cabeza de pinchos? -

Una mueca general se presentó. ¬¬

Yugi se dedicó a buscar a sus otros amigos, teniendo éxito con facilidad, reconociendo a Jounouchi y Shizuka unas personas más adelante. Prefirió quedarse donde estaba, lo saludaría luego de que compraran las entradas. Para así esperar a Mai y a Anzu.

Entraron Jounouchi y Shizuka, que ya les habían visto y estaban esperándolos. Bakura peleó un rato con la pobre muchacha que vendía las entradas porque según él estaban muy costosas, la estaba amenazando con mandar a la inocente al reino de las sombras. Yami ya le iba a dar otro uso al rompecabezas del milenio, como arma de contingencia, para en un futuro noquear al asalta tumbas.

- ¡pero tiene que rebajarnos!!!! -

- señor... eeehh... -

- o si no la mandaré al reino de las sombras -

- OO? ... escuche... está quitando el paso a gente que va a ingresar y...

- grrrrrr – la voz de Bakura salida de ultratumba resultaba ser intimidante en algunas ocasiones

En este momento, Ryou con una fuerza sacada de quién sabe donde (tal vez el reino de las sombras) quitó a Bakura y le sonrió a la mujer. Que de una quedó curada de todo lo que era Bakura. Compraron las entradas. Y a esperar a Mai y a Anzu.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – quiso saber el rubio

- Casi nos roban – Yami dijo

Los hermanos Katsuya se miraron desconcertados

- Bakura ¿a dónde vas? – dijo Ryou, captando la atención de todos, pues se percató que su lado oscuro cleptómano se estaba alejando del grupo de manera muuuuuuy disimulada.

- Qué? ¿no puedo ir al baño? – bufó el oscuro dándole al suelo un escupitajo como regalo

- ¬¬ -

Yami lo miró con desconfianza - ¿ por qué no lo pediste en casa de Yugi?

- Soy un chico tímido -

- ... -

- Te vas a perder los juegos – le recuerda Yugi, ignorante de lo que Bakura iba a hacer en verdad

- _¿Perdérmelos? Pero si soy yo el auspiciador y el creador en cierto modo – _se dijo con malicia, para luego añadir en voz alta – No tardo, yo hallo el modo de encontrarlos, díganle a Malik que lo veo -

Jounouchi y Shizuka de nuevo se aterraron - ¿¿¿¡¡MALIK!!!????? -

- Viejos están locos? – se apresuró a reclamar Jounouchi, haciendo una mueca – Esto será un tour del horror! – añadió severamente preocupado

- Malik ha cambiado bastante -

- Yugi tiene razón – admitió el antiguo faraón – Pienso que por el único que hay que tener cuidado es con Bakura -

Ryou, Yugi, Jou y Shizuka asintieron. No pasó mucho para que llegaran Anzu y Mai, a saludarlos.

- ¡Vamos chicos! Tenemos que ir a los juegos! -

- Pero toca que esperar a Malik -

Anzu fue otra que se aterró - ¿Yugi...? -

- Creo que aquí hay una incoherencia – acentuó Mai, mirando al rubio Katsuya pidiendo una explicación, pues su "simpatía" por Malik era conocida por todos, y Mai se encargó de recordársela a los presentes en su huraño tono de voz.

Jounouchi no tardó en responderle - Tal parece que Malik va a venir a encontrarse con nosotros -

- ¿Qué? – dijo Mai en seco – Pero qué...! -

El futuro escándalo de la duelista fue interrumpido por una voz familiar que saludó a los chicos (y no tan chicos)

- ¡Yugi! ¡Jounouchi! ¡Yami! -

Todos giraron la cabeza al mirar a Mokuba. Que les sonreía y agitaba la mano, acercándose poco a poco al grupo.

- ¡No los había visto! – repuso contento – Qué bien! Siendo más será más divertido! -

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el menor de los hermanos Kaiba.

...

Kaiba...

Un momento... Si Mokuba estaba aquí... eso significaba que también...

- _Pero a estos me los encuentro hasta en los fideos – _La alta figura del castaño y hermano mayor de Mokuba, CEO, duelista... etc, etc, estaba atrás del chiquillo. Ni siquiera todo ese ambiente de alaridos risas, dulces (XP) y todo aquello le cambiaba la cara de revolver que siempre llevaba para todo lado.

Sin embargo, Mokuba se quedó hablando entretenidamente con Yugi y Jou, por lo que el CEO tendría que esperar algunos minutos para ir directo a los juegos y acabar esta pesadilla creada por él mismo y también con el patrocinio de Yugi, culpable parcial

Por otro lado, en la entrada del parque...

Un joven moreno de melena Rubia y mirada lilácea miraba fijamente las entradas

- ¿Y usted está segura que con esto puedo entrar? - pregunt

- Es la tercera vez que le digo que sí, joven --U -

- Ah... y dónde dejo a mi hija? -

- ¿Cuál hija? – buscó tras el muchacho, extrañada que viéndose tan joven ya anduviese en esos predicamentos

- Pues a mi Suzuki, no? -

Una gota enorme apareció en el rostro de la dama – Por allí, la cuidarán MUY bien -

- Gracias, vamos Rishid -

Y, con Bakura...

El ladrón no podía evitar reír estrepitosamente aunque no tenía el gusto de que algún transeúnte lo oyera, pues estaba tras una pared de aluminio, y con tanto ruido, absolutamente nadie lo escucharía, y menos, a nadie le importaría lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer. Pues bien, era hora de la fase número 1 de su plan.

- He estado practicando esto desde que se les ocurrió lo del parque... -

Y en instantes, la sortija del milenio se apareció en el torso del espectro. Bakura acercó sus manos y el artículo brilló aún más. Bakura parpadeaba algo aturdido, mientras que del anillo salía un rayo dorado directo al suelo. Directo a su sombra, sacando una idéntica a un lado, y surgiendo de ésta, la figura del propio ladrón...

Bakura sonrió – Quedó perfecto... ni yo mismo imaginaba que se iba a ver tan... – la emoción se le fue - ... estúpido -

El otro Bakura tenía la mirada perdida, la boca abierta y escurriendo algo de saliva

- Rayos! – se llevó una mano a la frente el "verdadero" – Me resultó un tarado completo!... bueno, no importa... supongo que esta réplica de sombra servirá para que piensen que estoy con ellos... ahora, deberá aprender algunas palabras... – miró a la marioneta – Idiota -

- Idiota - repitió la sombra

Bakura se sorprendió – _Hay algunos efectos secundarios_... _aunque puede ser provechoso – _rió – Esto será divertido -

- Esto será divertido – repitió nuevamente

- --U _Mejor las cosas me las digo yo... -_

-------------


	4. El inicio de los disturbios

---------------------

DKA: Después de muchos siglos... -.-U al fin actualizo esta historia... jejeje... mil gracias a **Gabe Logan, Vladimir Lenin, Kisaomi, Guerrera Lunar, Scarlet, La Neko y Kaori Asamiya** por sus reviews!!!!! Mil gracias!! Jejejej... aquí está el nuevo capi... aaaahh... es que había estado de muerte (mental, física, de inspiración... ) y la verdad es que andaba – o ando – con bloqueos. Anyway, espero que les guste.

Advertencia...?: Bakura-thief rules! n.nU ... y jeje... este capi estará un poco más larguito... advierto además que nadie se salvará (ni Bakura-thief-sama)!! Creo que no estuvo bien hacer un episodio tan largo... el siguiente será más cortito... -.-U es que me demoré mucho en hacer update... si hay alguna incoherencia disculparán. Ahora sí...

ENJOY!!!!!!

----------------------------------

**¡Al ataque!**

----------------------------------

**Capítulo 4: El inicio de los disturbios**

Bakura miraba siniestramente a su "clon". El espíritu milenario sonreía satisfactoriamente. Lo había conseguido. Su tonta marioneta ahora iba a serle de utilidad. No estaba muy seguro de que el torpe iba a poder engañar a Malik... mejor dicho, a Marik... porque el Yami del egipcio aún no estaba del todo olvidado. Pero bueeeeeeno, no podía subestimarse a sí mismo (mejor dicho... esa palabra estaba en otro campo existencial diferente al del roba tumbas). En los veinte minutos que había estado con esa sombra, le había enseñado un par de cositas... y aunque no se veía tan maravillosa (según él) como su propia persona, pues había logrado que se viera menos estúpida y que ya no repitiese cada frase o amenaza que decía.

En fin.

Iba a encomendarle que distrajera los muchachos mientras él iba a preparar su sanísima diversión... además le encargó que los mantuviera a TODOS unidos. Cosa poco sencilla pues tener a Malik junto al grupo de Yugi... y más, medio cerca al dúo de Kaiba sonaba como de otro mundo.

- Caray, no debe ser tan difícil... tendré yo mismo que persuadir a Mokuba que se mantenga junto a los bobos... y a Malik también... – miró al otro Bakura – Tu, ve con Yugi y los demás -

La sombra asintió y lentamente caminó para ir con Mutou

- Pero rapidito! – exclamó el demonio albino al otro, que sin chistar se apresuró.

--------------------------------------------

Estaban Malik y Rishid mirando la rueda de la fortuna. Bueno... todo el parque en sí. Ya saben, Malik... desierto para todos los lados y ahora parque... bien podían no ir juntos en una oración. Los dos egipcios percibieron entonces a Honda (el agregado) que estaba con Shizuka... Jounouchi, Mai, Yugi, Ryou, Yami, Anzu. Tenían aros de plástico de colores, tratando de tener una puntería decente. Quizás lo lograrían en sus siguientes reencarnaciones.

Pero como era de esperarse no le daban a una.

Mai se hartó – Grr... tengo que tirar bien esto! – tomó con fuerza el aro, pero inclinó su brazo hacia atrás de una manera tan irregular, que soltó el dichoso aro... dirigiéndose hacia donde Malik...

Rishid se dio cuenta de tan mortífero / aterrador aparatejo contra su noble amo... pero ya era muuuuy tarde

- suficiente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – rugió Malik, mirando con ojos láser a los muchachos, dejándolos medio asustados. Y esperando a que el moreno comenzaran a salirme horroríficas venas en el rostro – no sé por qué debo estar con ustedes! -

- nadie te está obligando – repuso Yami

- No Malik, espera -

El moreno volteó, se trataba de Yami Bakura (qué mala vista tienes Malik XD). El desaparecido Bakura. Aunque se veía un poco mas pasivo...

- Y tú? Vaya... ese baño estaba perdidísimo – ironiza Yami

Al verdadero Bakura se le olvidó mencionar ese pequeño "detalle", por lo que la marioneta aquella no tenía ni idea de qué rayos hablaba el faraón picudo.

- Si n.n – atinó a expresar el Bakura falso, con una sonrisa demasiado angelical como para compararla con los eructos... las palabrotas y todo lo que conformaba la solución de nombre Bakura.

- Oo... – Yami enmudeció – Qué diablos te fuiste a hacer al baño????? -

- nn fui al baño... -

Todos hicieron un mohín. Petrificados. Fue cuando Bakura-clon eructó.

Y todos suspiraron. El ladrón no se había convertido a persona de bien.

- _Parece que volvió a la normalidad – _se dijo Jounouchi. Mirándolo de reojo. Igual nunca había confiado en él, no iba a empezar a hacerlo desde este instante.

- ¿Qué les parece si todos vamos a la carpa de allá? Escuché que dan un buen espectáculo... – sugirió Bakura-clon. Su tono había llegado a acercarse casi perfectamente al del verdadero espíritu del anillo.

Hubiera sido una buena idea.. si alguien más fuese quien la había sugerido. Pero viniendo del "buen" Bakura... y más uno pirata que hasta de pronto andaba defectuoso... pues no sonaba tan atrayente. Pero eso cambió hasta que escucharon un adelanto del espectáculo que estaba próximo a darse en la enorme carpa de tonalidad cerúlea.

Nada más y nada menos que puro malabarismo extremo. Quizás estaban enterados que en el parque estaba un faraón y dado al caso, armaron una revolución en el "circo".

- ¿Por qué no? – terció Mai. – Ustedes son demasiado dramáticos – contempló a Yami, quien arqueó su ceja derecha. Señal de desacuerdo total. A Jounouchi tampoco le pareció mala idea, y de paso, en el circo se comprarían unas buenas golosinas y otras cosas para comer. Honda pensaba prácticamente igual. Y Shizuka como tenía su microchip conectado a un puerto del de Katsuya... el "NO"... era inexistente. Igual que "MALA IDEA"

- Se ve, que no lo conocen. Después no me digan que no les he advertido de Bakura _además de que hoy anda medio perdido... ó morfina...?_ – espetó Yami. Lo último oyéndole Yugi y estallando a reír.

- Yug, viejo... ¿comiste algo... que cocinó Yami? – preguntó Honda recibiendo de Yami una no muy grata mueca.

- Si sigues haciendo tantas muecas te van a salir arrugas – dijo Mai.

De haber sabido que iba a ser "severamente" ofendido, Yami se hubiera quedado en la casa-tienda Mutou tratando de manejar la tele y sufriendo con la contestadora poseída.

Y desde atrás de un puesto de venta de algodón rosa, el Bakura real se echó a carcajear – _y luego se quejan de que Bakura pa'llá, Bakura pa'cá... y VEAN... VEAN... si mi réplica de sombra no ha dicho un carajo y Yami está como un tití de arisco y es por culpa de su grupo amiguerito... es que con estos muchachos mi repertorio de léxico casi va a ser innecesario... - _

- Joven... ¿ocurre algo? -

El roba tumbas abrió enormemente sus ojos - ¿¿¿Qué, qué, qué, qué...???? -

- ¿No va a comprar un algodón...? – expresó el vendedor del pequeño pero colorido local.

- ¿por qué? – siseó, deseando tener el cetro del milenio y darle un saludito al hombre con un simpático brain-wash. Poco le gustaba que le entablaran plática... y más... ofreciéndole... esa cosa... apetitosa... rosa... que lo llamaba... con su aroma... con toda su alma... con su esponjosidad y resto de atractivo... su contenido insano de glucosa... AZUCAR... Oh... por el maléfico Seth... – Deme uno... _Mierda... que ninguno de los pendejos me vea con esta cosa o seré el hazmerreír del bestia de Yami hasta nuestras próximas ochenta reencarnaciones – _pensó no muy agradado. Aparte, le iban a pedir que compartiera su algodón y EL lo había PAGADO... una significativa inversión... muy influyente en su campo existencial. Si tuviera el cetro del milenio esa golosina sería suya gratis, y si tuviera el rompecabezas la golosina sería suya al atravesar al vendedor con la punta del artículo piramidal... o con la gargantilla iba a echarle toda una cháchara sobre futuro y hasta se ganaba el dichoso algodón de azúcar ese.

¿Por qué Bakura-thief no había usado su sortija amada para ganarse su golosina?.

- _Agggghhhht... – _Bufó molesto al recordarlo. – Iré a buscar a queca (qué cabeza) Kaiba y al libro de la selva (Mokuba-chan) -

Se metió un trozo de algodón y lo saboreó. Lo saboreó a su manera tosca, tan propia en su persona. Pero seguía recordando de mala gana la disminución temporal de los poderes de la sortija.... y del rompecabezas del milenio.

El y Yami habían tenido un duelo. como supuestamente iba a ser: a muerte y arriesgando todo... bla, bla, bla...todas esas cosas que Bakura siempre decía y que el pasado de Egipto... y como Yami todavía andaba medio confuso con ello pues entendía un porcentaje relativamente bajo y le daba lo mismo...

Había perdido. Pero casi ganaba!... sólo fue cuestión de un instante que el faraón oxidado aprovechó para darle y le acabó los puntos de vida. El resto fue cuestión de la apuesta... "tregua" (una vez más)... y como habían estado en duelo por más de dos horas en el reino de las sombras, estaban demasiado cansados. Y los poderes de la sortija y la pirámide limitados visiblemente. A Bakura eso poco le importó, usaba la energía para replicarse a sí mismo... para hacer clones a partir de una parte de su sombra. Claro que eso duraba algunas cinco o seis horas. Si tuviera toda su energía seguramente iba a ser capaz de controlar la duración de sus marionetas.

El cleptómano solía culpar a los discos de duelo fabricados por Kaiba.

¡Kaiba! ¡Queca! Lo vio por fin, con un Mokuba comiéndose un delicioso chocolate blanco. (Dark está obsesionada con el chocolate... -.-U)

- Genial... – replicó el CEO con una mueca, advirtiendo al albino y a su golosina "ternurita" – qué bonito... pero ya no estás como "milenario" para estar con esas? -

Bakura pensó en todas las embarradas que iba a hacerles y no le importó (mucho). – Kaiba, qué casualidad... qué, mucha adrenalina? -

- hm... _compraría morfina...?_-

El pequeño Kaiba no dio comentario alguno.

- Mokuba, ahora que te veo, Yugi y los otros están en la carpa aquella – la señala con su índice el material sintético de color azul claro – Dijeron que iban allá, porque iba a haber un dizque espectáculo -

Kaiba sospechó - ¿y cuál es tu interés en avisarnos? -

Bakura aclaró su garganta - ¿interés?... lo que les ocurra a ustedes no es mi problema... a menos que pueda impugnar tu testamento y quedarme con tu fortuna... cosa que me alegraría – dice, son sorna para luego añadir: - lo digo para que no anden sólo los dos... amen la sociedad, pero no a Yami... igual amen la sociedad... -

Seto lanzó un gruñido con dejo de desagrado. No quería escuchar lo que le iba a decir Mokuba

- ¡Vamos niisama! -

- _¡mierda! - _

Una sonrisa se hizo presente en la faz de Bakura. – _¡Soy el rey de la persuasión y los disturbios! - _

Mientras tanto, bajo la carpa del mini-circo...

Se había anunciado que el show tardaría más o menos 10 minutos en dar inicio. Así que aprovechando el intervalo, Anzu y Shizuka fueron por unos refrescos. Yugi como para variar se puso a mirar sus cartas, junto con Honda y Jounouchi. Mai sacó su "kit" de maquillaje de carísima marca "Avalon" para darse unos retoques haciendo babear a algunos tipos (incluidos mocosos y algunos ya no tan muchachos...). Ryou estaba sentado al lado de Yami, jugando con su teléfono celular. Había visto a su lado oscuro sentado a unas bancas al lado de Malik y el siempre fiel Rishid.

- Hola – Saludó Anzu, entregando a Yugi su refresco – Pensé que Bakura estaba por aquí... junto con... Malik y Rishid -

- Y están – comenta Yami – Pero por allá – indicó unas sillas alejadas del grupo.

- Esto es patético – refunfuñó el moreno de mirada lila – debería estar causando sufrimiento... y estoy en una carpa de... de... -

- Circo – completa Bakura-clon, viéndose particularmente idiota. Malik se mostró confundido. – Disfruta de la vida -

- Si amo, mire que aquí hay cosas que en Egipto nunca se ven -

Malik se llevó las manos a la cara, algo exasperado – esto es un complot, ¿¿¿verdad??? -

Se completó el grupo futura víctima de Bakura. Con la entrada triunfal de Seto y Mokuba. (que todavía no acababa su chocolate)

- Bueno, a buscar un lugar – dijo un entusiasmado Mokuba. – Vaya... Bakura vino y con sus camaradas... -

- Me doy cuenta de eso, Mokuna... y vamos a sentarnos, de prisa..._Con tal que sea alejado de... -_

- ¡Yugi! ¡Yami! -

- _por enésima vez...¡maldición! -_

El chiquillo tomó asiento junto a un alegre Yugi. Kaiba al lado de Mokuba. Todos veían a Kaiba... pero se les pasó la euforia cuando se apagaron las luces.

El show estaba próximo a empezar.

- **¡Al ataque! Porque empieza la diversión** – murmuró Bakura, sacando de entre sus bolsillos un par de bolsas y agitándolas medianamente. Un hombre se le quedó viendo extrañadísimo... porque no pudo entender un solo vocablo de lo pronunciado por el espíritu de la sortija. Ocurrió que Bakura habló en egipcio antiguo... adoraba esa expresión. Adoraba más que nadie se la entendiera. (Solo Malik/Marik y Yami podían hacerlo)

De algún modo se las arregló para que su réplica de sombra lo viera. Así que le llamó, apurado.

- Aquí estoy, amo -

- Si, si, si, lo que digas – exclamó ansioso. Dándole lo que le quedaba de algodón a su otro yo – Toma, y no lo comas... -

- Bien n.n -

- ¡no sonrías así, animal! ¡Sé más rudo! -

Dio una sonrisa un "poquito" más enojada - ¿así? -

- ¡Más rudo! -

- arg... ò,..,ó ... ¿así?-

- ¡perfecto!... – abrió las dos bolsitas y dejó a la sombra postrada allí – tú, no te muevas hasta que este show termine... yo ya vuelvo -

- si amo n.n... eh... ò,..,ó ¡si amo! -

El espectáculo era maravilloso. Luces multicolor logrando sorprendentes matices, acompañando a asombrosos artistas vestidos de telas coloridas y resplandecientes, que lograban equilibrios y malabares casi ficticios. Daban vueltas, sostenían esferas, cubos, poliedros, aros. Incluso el buen Marik se había capturado algunas sorpresas y por qué no, agradables sorpresas.

- Amo Marik... Bakura no ha regresado... ¿le habrá ocurrido algo? -

- hmhm... será más bien que él ha hecho ocurrir algo – repuso sin pensarlo mucho. Lo conocía desde hace un buen tiempo. (aunque no lo sabía distinguir de entre clones)

Rishid guardó silencio para de nuevo dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia las luces y los malabaristas.

- ¡Niño! – exclamó Bakura en voz suave y "amigable" (menos ronca) hacia un muchachito de shorts y gorra que andaba vagando por la carpa.

Pero fue ignorado.

- ... ùú carajo, la gente sólo es por las malas...¡mocoso! -

- ¿¿mhm??? – respondi

- ¿no quieres unos chocolates a cambio de un favor...? – Bakura sonrió con malicia, y como el niño no era Nóbel de la paz se dio cuenta que no era precisamente para algún tierno propósito

- Qué tengo qué hacer, ¿señor? -

El antiguo ladrón (literalmente) quedó visiblemente complacido al ver a un chico tan cooperativo – serán deliciosos chocolates... te explicaré... – y así, el diminuto muchachito al frente suyo le prestó toda la atención posible. No le pareció tan difícil el plan... se le hizo hasta divertido.

De regreso (si, otra vez) con Faraón, Yugi, Anzu, Inu, Honda, Ryou, Mai, Shizuka. El espectáculo estaba por terminar.

- _¿Dónde andará Bakura?... hace rato lo vi con Malik y ahora se hizo pulga... _U_¬¬ sólo espero que no vaya a hacer alguna tontería... -_

- Disculpe, señor -

Ryou se giró para hallar la "dulce" cara de un niño. - ¿ocurre algo, pequeño? -

- ¡Podría sostenerme un momento mi premio? – formuló mostrando un tiburón de plástico – necesito sacar algo de mi bolsillo... -

- Seguro n.n – Ryou sostuvo con amabilidad el dichoso animal sintético, ignorante de las "intenciones" del mocosuelo

Sucedió en segundos. Ninguno de los que estaban allí pudo reaccionar... o bien no lo hicieron al debido tiempo. ¡El mocoso les roció polvo pica pica!! A todos! Dos bolsas enteras!! Reía cual diablillo. Y todos empezaron a sentir una fuertísima comezón en todas partes, más en la nariz. Ahora todos ellos eran los protagonistas del show, rascándose, decentemente, como el buen Kaiba (ahora jurando que no iba a volver a un parque así lo amenazaran con pistola), o desesperadamente como el Inu Jounouchi, aunque Honda le dijo que por qué se rascaba si ya tenía experiencia hasta con garrapatas.

- ¬¬ muy gracioso Honda... no puedo dejar de reír... aagghhhhhhh... ese mocoso de la miércoles malcriado... -

Se tuvieron que salir presurosos de la carpa para no seguir haciendo el ridículo. Ante una mirada extrañada pero indiferente del menor de los Ishtar.

- El culpable de esto, fue Bakura!!!!!!! – maldijo Yami, todo su cuerpo "real" le estaba picando a los mil demonios. Iba a arrojarse a un charco si es que no se colapsaba primero – MALDITO BAKURAAAAAAAA!!!! -

Kaiba maldijo mentalmente. Viendo a Mokuba parecer un "mono" rascándose como loco.

- _... me está picando la mejilla izquierda... -_

Y entonces...

- Hola... ò,..,ó – era Bakura-clon, recibiendo las miradas amenazadoras de todos. Queriéndole achorcar.

- _jm! Si así se pusieron ellos... Malik se va a poner peor...! – _el verdadero cleptómano estaba viéndolos desde poco distancia, esperando que el chiquillo viniera y le diera la buena noticia... la noticia de que Malik había recibido su obsequio de buena fe...

-------------------------

Continuará... -

--------------------------


	5. De la montaña al carrusel

DKA: Gracias por sus reviews! Siento no haber actualizado esta historia en un buen tiempo, pero no la he olvidado! Respondiendo una pregunta de MesuNeko, soy de Colombia. Lamento tardar y lamento que este capítulo esté tan corto T:T En fin, ahí los dejo n.n

– pensamientos en cursiva –

– perdón por las incoherencias y errores de tipeo –

ENJOY!

**¡Al ataque! **

**Capítulo 5: De la montaña al carrusel **

Bakura clon miraba divertido a los del grupo de Yugi. Estaba sonriendo ampliamente, y le entretenía aún más el hecho de que su otro yo fuera tan "inocente" que no se percatara que los otros estaban ideándole una serie de torturas. Jounouchi, Honda y Yami tronaron sus nudillos y sonrieron siniestramente. El buen Yugi junto a Anzu se preparó un buen discurso de amistad, Ryou iba darle alguna charla psicológica para que recapacitara. Mokuba estaba muy entretenido viendo la montaña rusa con la gente gritando sin cesar, así que la situación que estaba "acaeciendo" frente a sus ojos le era le trivial importancia.

Shizuka empezó a orar a los dioses por la salud del pobre Bakura–clon. Mai se fue a comprar algo de comer (n.nUUU). Kaiba miraba la escena como si el grupo en su totalidad fuera una partida de desconocidos, aunque por ganas de diversión sacó de entre su gabán una cámara digital miniatura...

– _los genios siempre pensamos en todo – _

En ese momento, de la carpa, salió Rishid, con un mohín de preocupación, mirando de soslayo a su amo...

– ¡Así te quería ver! – rugió Malik. Los dos Bakuras voltearon a verlo, el verdadero hecho un mar de carcajadas, tapándose la boca con ambas manos para que ninguno lo pillara, y el otro, con los ojos como enormes platos.

Los primeros en seguir a Bakura en el ataque de risa fueron Yami y Jounouchi. Honda hacía muecas graciosas.

– XD jajajaj JAJAJAJAJAAJ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – el faraón y el perro lloraban de la risa. – ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJ JAJAAJJAAJAJAJAJAJA!

La cara Malik estaba cubierta de algodón rosa y chispitas de colores, cabello incluido.

– ¡estoy más que seguro que fuiste tú el que se craneó todo esto! Roba tumbas! Criminal! – le apunta con el dedo índice. El clon niega con la cabeza energéticamente. – ¿y todavía lo niegas? Debería matarte por esto!... debería!... U.U Rishid no me interrumpas – quita la insistente mano de su fiel sirviente

– pero amo... –

– nada Rishid – mira a Bakura – esta me la pagas! – hace tronar sus nudillos. Jou, Yami y Honda intercambian miradas cómplices, sonríen y levantan las cejas. Estaban seguros que Malik les iba a hacer el favor de castigar a Bakura...

– menos mal... porque con esta piquiña que prevalece de esos malditos polvos pica pica... U.U no tengo ánimos ni de pegarle al cleptómano –

– de qué te quejas Yami – dice Hiroto – tú viviste entre el polvo, en cambio uno ;.; –

Yami: ò.O Hey!

– que no me interrumpas Rishid! –

– pero amo lo que pasa es qu... –

– nada, nada! –

Rishid tomó aire – pero amo, lo que pasa es que allá está Bakura! – señaló un bote de basura de donde sobresalían unos rebeldes cabellos blanquecinos. Ciertamente inconfundibles y cien por ciento reconocibles.

– Rishid me molestas para decir es... ¿qué?. – el egipcio se giró para verlo, y, en efecto, se encontró con un Bakura aterrado, antes sonriente. Lo había pillado.

Un momento. Si allí estaba Bakura... o no, si frente al faraón estaba Bakura también...

Malik: O.O?

Aprovechándose de la confusión, y siendo partidario de la política de diversión hasta el último instante, el antiguo ladrón de tumbas se puso de pie con toda tranquilidad.

Probablemente Kaiba con el apoyo de todo su coeficiente intelectual fue el que mejor razonó toda la situación, a pesar de su escepticismo con respecto a la magia y todo eso.

– qué hice para merecer a los ladrones?. – lloró Yami.

– ahora si es cierto que la tierra se va a destruir – dice Jounouchi, con el cerebro carbonizado

– no sabía que Bakura tenía un clon – dijo Mokuba "inocentemente" cuando al fin dejó de mirar la montaña

Kaiba se aclaró la garganta – bueno, según mis grandes habilidades intelectuales, puedo deducir que el verdadero no es el que está frente al petardo de Yami –

– se ve estás perdiendo neuronas Kaiba, obviamente, el verdadero NO es el que se acabó de parar tras el bote de basura¡y no soy petardo! –

– me parece que el verdadero es justamente el que dijo Kaiba – dice Ryou cerrando pensativamente los ojos. Bakura (el verdadero) carraspeó.

Kaiba sonrió y miró a Yami por debajo del hombro, triunfante. Como siempre, tuvo la razón, y torció una sonrisa al ver que el cabeza de pinchos le reclamaba al británico–nipón cuestionándole de qué lado estaba.

Ryou se encogió de hombros – Sé que Bakura hace muchas muecas tontas y graciosas, pero aquel – señala al clon – las hace demasiado bien... –

El pelirrojo enarcó las cejas– ¿...bien...? Bien tontas, será más bien... ÙuÚ –

– nada de eso importa! – Jounouchi miró al verdadero albino – _desgraciadamente, Kaiba tuvo la razón así que toca golpear a éste... _eso de los polvos pica pica no se va a quedar así... aunque se ven tan iguales –

Los dos Bakuras entrecerraron los ojos – babosos –

– hasta tienen vocabulario similar – denota Anzu, resignada y resintiendo en su cabello los polvos esos.

– gracias, qué amables son – expresó Bakura, como si nada, cuando casi tenía a Katsuya a punto de darle un puño.

– serías tan amable de explicar qué DEMONIOS hiciste?. –

Bakura sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, su clon hizo exactamente lo mismo, y los dos emitían un sonido molesto con la boca entrecerrada. – Pero Yami, siempre con ese genio _y ese cejo tan terrible_ debería gustarte la sana diversión... y para que te dé envidia, aprendí a clonarme con ayuda de la sortija y mi gran intelecto ¿cómo la ves?. –

– _qué pena pero el único inteligente soy yo – _Kaiba tosió levemente – _de seguro se le fueron unos cuantos millones de neuronas en eso – _piensa el CEO – _no es como a mí, que mis ideas no me provocan inconvenientes cerebrales – _

– no gracias Ù.Ù – negó Yugi – con los litros de gel que se gasta un solo Yami no me gustaría a otro viviendo en mi casa –

– gracias por el apoyo aibou U.,Ú –

– si bueno, en fin, ahora en qué nos vamos a montar partida de... ARGGHHH! –

Bakura no puso seguir porque se encontraba dentro de una bola de polvo que rodaba y rodaba, y que dentro de ella estaban además Yami, Katsuya, Honda y sin saber exactamente por qué, también estaba el pobre Yugi, que para salir de la dichosa "pelea de muerte" terminaba por golpear de forma no muy amistosa al ladrón de tumbas y considerando sus manillas darketa y sus cabellos con filos mortíferos el ladrón de tesoros no se consideraba en ese momento el tipo más afortunado del universo.

Kaiba bostezaba. Bien podría haberlos separado, pues era muy fuerte, pero ¿para qué? Así estaba bien, además cómo iba a dañarle el espectáculo a su querido hermano menor y a otros fisgones que encontraban algo de entretenimiento (en especial cuando se les había terminado el dinero para seguir montando en las diversas atracciones del parque).

Mai llegó con un delicioso helado, y al ver la pelea, se volvió a ir llevándose a Anzu y a Shizuka (que se dedicaron a orar). Volvieron en aproximadamente dos minutos, las tres con helado. Para ese entonces, la gente estaba dispersada de nuevo debido a que el show de los "street fighters" había terminado.

– ¡argh! Mi nariz! Maldito Kaiba! –

– ¡Katsuya idiota! – grita Hiroto – Kaiba ni siquiera estuvo dentro de la pelea... –

– y lo peor es que acabamos hechos un etc gracias al nuevo look de Malik – siguió el rubio, obteniendo una mirada poco amistosa del moreno egipcio.

– su sufrimiento no es tan desdichado como el mío ¡miren cómo quedó mi cabello! –

Yugi puso cara de cordero degollado – y el mío –

– son unos malditos – dice Bakura, con venditas por todos lados y un suero aparecido de la nada.

– sí, lo somos – Yami sonríe y mira la montaña rusa, Jounouchi hace lo mismo e intercambian miradas, alzando y estrechando las cejas simultáneamente – has subido a la montaña rusa, Bakurita...?. –

Al susodicho arqueó una ceja – _Bakurita...? miécoles... _– dio un vistazo a la montañita que de pequeña nada tenía – _no me gusta esto... – _por inercia iba a tomar su sortija pero gruñe al ver como Katsuya la balancea en su dedo índice. – hmpf! –

Todos observan como el clon desaparece, desvaneciéndose y despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Todos: O.O... (Miran a Bakura) Ù.Ú...

Bakura: glup! ;..;

– Por fin a la montaña rusa! – gritó jubiloso Mokubita, su hermano mayor lo miró resignado.

– ¡suéltenmeeeeee! Les juro que me la van a pagaaaaar¡criminales! – forcejeaba el albino. Sus piernas sostenidas por Honda (la izquierda) y Malik, su brazo derecho por Yami y el otro por Jounouchi. El resto de la "manada" los siguió, hasta que por fin llegaron al tan anhelado destino: la montaña. Bakura volvió a tragar saliva con dificultad.

Quien estaba a cargo del juego los miró como si tuvieran un tercer ojo.

– sólo estamos jugando... – sonreía Yami de oreja a oreja

– mentira! Ellos... hmppfftppp! – le taparon la boca al ladrón – _perros! – _

– Soy Kaiba Seto... –

No pasaron ni cinco segundos para decir Jesús, y todos estaban trepados en los carritos de la montaña. Los mismos de siempre no le agradecieron a Kaiba, menos Bakura, que iba amarrado y amordazado, la cuerda y el pañuelo sacados de alguna otra dimensión probablemente. Lo habían puesto de primero, para que tuviera una "mejor vista" y rompiera el viento, para que disfrutara mejor de la diversión... (qué gentiles)

– _esto no se va a quedar así – _

– te estás divirtiendo niisan? – preguntó un MUY feliz Mokuba (en parte por la desgracia ajena y en parte por que sí)

– más o menos – medio sonrió Kaiba. Esas cosas no eran extremas para él aunque ver a Bakura cerca de una caída semi libre no era algo para perderse.

Despacio... despacio... así iba el carrito mientras subía... era la primera etapa, así, lentico. Luego, Bakura rompió algo de viento en una bajada cero extrema (Para Kaiba) y ahora sí, el pobre le tocó sufrir, pues en Egipto nunca le había tocado algo parecido más que intentar tirarse en un pedazo de pergamino por alguna montaña repleta de arena hirviendo.

– cómo hacen que funcione?. – preguntó de la nada Yami. Mirando algo atontado la "tecnología" del juego. Todos lo miraron "mal" – ¿qué? O.ó?. –

– aaaahhhhhh! –

No hubo necesidad de que gritaran, pues Bakura lo hizo por todos ellos. El cabello blanco del antiguo ladrón de tumbas se veía más largo de lo usual.

Otra bajada...

– aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! –

Y otra:

– uaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! _Me estoy mareando! _X.X (R.i.p.) –

– aaaaaaahh! Raaaaaaaa! – todos voltearon a ver al amo y señor de semejante grito: Malik. Con Rishid pálido. Claro, Malik igualel chico que nunca ha ido a un parque de diversiones (pero que maneja una moto muy áspera) era natural que al pobre le diera un poco de sorpresa. Con Malik y Bakura gritando para qué los otros se iban a tomar la molestia de gastarse la voz.

Un par de gritos más del pobre que estaba orándole a los dioses egipcios, griegos, aztecas y mayas. Mokuba estaba contento (muy, muy), Kaiba de algún modo estaba hablando por celular con algún gerente de KC, aunque en realidad nadie sabía exactamente cómo escuchaba con la cantidad de ruido. Yami estaba con los ojos hechos platos, pero no les iba a dar el gusto de verlo haciendo show con algún grito. Jounouchi, Honda y Ryou eran como niños chiquitos, sonrientes y con las manos alzadas y las chicas estaban en el club de grito moderado y por períodos.

– aaahhh... ahhh... ahh... – jadea Bakura con una mano en el corazón luego de haberlo regresado a su sitio desde su garganta. – les juro que... – jadeo – esto no se queda así –

– qué intimidante luces – se burló Yami

– les juro que... – otro jadeo (era Malik) – esto no se queda así... – Rishid saca un abanico y le ventea – ahora verán –

Bakura, al notar el plan, recupera con rapidez su sortija sin que el rubio de ojos lilas se dé cuenta, los otros parecen demasiado distraídos mientras Malik saca su cetro del milenio. – ahora sí! –

El cetro brilla y todos quedan con la mirada fija, y con el original diseño del dorado ojo de sennen en la frente, Bakura finge muy bien este efecto.

– pero amo¿qué hace?. –

– _pobre Rishid, tanta magia le mató varias neuronas... _los controlo... porque pienso llevarlos al ... CARRUSEL!... MUAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAAJ NIAJAJAJAJAJAAJ! Qué malo soy...UuU ¿verdad que sí?. –

– sí amo –

(Suena música de crisis y se insertan rayos y nubes negras)

– jefe? Señor? Señooooor?. – la voz tras el celular del CEO sonaba confundida, y peor aún, cuando el ojiazul dijo "Vamos al carrusel..." – _yo si decía que al jefe se le iba a correr la teja... en especial cuando creyó que había sido sacerdote egipcio_ lo llamo más tarde jefe...– cuelga "tut, tut tut tuuuut..."

Las risas de la gente que estaba en el parque no cesaban, Malik iba con todos tras de sí en filia india, como una mamá pato seguida por sus pequeñines. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando por fin divisó la tierna máquina infantil de caballitos mecánicos. Otra mirada de desconcierto le brindó el encargado, pero de inmediato tomó a Kaiba Seto de su pulcro gabán impermeable y antigravedad

– O.O él es Kaiba Seto – lo zarandea como a un trapo o un espantapájaros

Y de nuevo, junto a los infantes, como zombies, todos estaban montados. Al estar el grupo ahí, el dizque guardián de tumbas no notó que faltaba cierto peliblanco, que se le había escabullido y ahora estaba dedicado a los jueguitos de puntería.

– señor, aquí tiene... – el encargado del juego de puntería contempla a Bakura un momento... pues iba a darle algún peluche, pero decide pensarlo mejor – aquí tiene su muñeco de acción "Klade Cazador sangriento de vampiros" – le entrega el muñeco musculoso de plástico.

Bakura mira el muñeco, complacido – gracias –

– no es nada señor – dice el tipo, viendo que el albino se marchaba

– _un momento – _Bakura rebobina el cassette – _dije ¿gracias? Pero qué diablos me está pasando... – _

– Ra! – dice de pronto Malik, llevándose una mano a la frente en señal de lamento – si tan sólo tuviera algo con qué registrar este... _cómo era la palabra de acá...?... _este... "o–s–o" –

Y como escuchado por el cielo, Ra, y todo lo siguiente, del bolsillo de la gabardina de Kaiba se asoma una tímida y diminuta cámara de tecnología de punta.

– _ahora sí creo que se acabó la racha de mala suerte _OuO _– _

–una inquietud amo Malik –

– Qué?. – observa la cámara de Kaiba, hecho una pelota total, pues no entendía ni un carajo de cómo funcionaba.

– me preguntaba si usted había usado su cetro en el ladr... en Bakura –

– pues claro, lo usé en todos menos en ti porque... porque – le pasa la cámara – porque debes tomar las fotografías! UuU –

Rishid la toma dudoso – ¿está seguro amo Malik? Porque no veo a Bakura _ni a usted _montado en el carrusel –

– muy seguro... ¿Qué?...¿Cómo que no está..?... – Malik frunce el entrecejo – ¡auch! XO – se soba la cabeza, "algo" lo había golpeado... algo diminuto

– _por eso amo las figuras de acción – _Bakura alista otro dardo de plástico de su "Klade" mientras se carcajea de que el egipcio gire la cabeza como un lunático buscando al bromista...

Continuará...


	6. Espejos Locos

-----------------------------------

DKA: Accccctualizacióoooooon! n.nUUU ... ¡agradezco muchísimo sus reviews! No dejen de mandarlos por fa n.n! Bueno, estoy ahora muy contenta... me ha llegado una ola de inspiración para este fanfic! Pero claro, no lo alargará, será igual que como cuando lo empecé a escribir, sólo que me vinieron más ideas de tortura... ejem! Quiero decir, ideas para escribir en el fic... además, con esta inspiración, voy a actualizar este fic relativamente rápido, así que, a partir de esta publicación, esperen el siguiente dentro de una o dos semanas n.n

Es un capítulo sin mucho sentido, pero con tortura xDDDDDDDDD

ENJOY!

-----------------------------------

**¡Al ataque!**

-----------------------------------

**Capítulo 6: Espejos locos**

Malik se agachó para recoger la diminuta 'cosita' que lo había golpeado segundos atrás. Era dardo de plástico. Recordaba haberlos visto en la 'caja mágica' durante los comerciales en algunas figuras de acción...

En ese momento, el maquiavélico espíritu de la sortija mostró una sonrisa endiablada – _por qué mierdas será que soy tan malo XD – _apuntó con la figurita hacia Malik, que se había quedado enbobado viendo el dardo y 'casualmente' olvidó incorporarse y salvar a su trasero de un _amistoso_ golpe. Disparó, pero no contaba con la ingrata intromisión de cierto sirviente con la mitad de la cara tatuada

- ¡Amo Malik! -

- qué quieres Rishid – le dijo, sin moverse y examinando el dardo como si fuese la evidencia de un asesinato

El corpulento egipcio pensó en micras de segundo que su amo no le iba a poner atención tal y como había pasado desde que habían arribado al parque de diversiones... así que se lanzó dispuesto a salvar a su inocente amito. Todo el peso de Rishid le cayó encima al pobre adolescente rubio.

- arg! Rishid! _De seguro el golpe de esos ridículos dardos hubiera dolido menos que esto! T-T_ -

- perdone Amo... era por su seguridad –

- _**seguridad** mis hue... _¡quítateme de encima! – Rishid obedeció, mirando el perímetro en busca del francotirador que amenazaba la integridad de su señor. En ese momento, distinguió una peculiar melena blanquecina.

- ¡amo! Amo! –

- qué, qué! – Malik se sacudió sus ropas, mirando a su sirviente – la próxima vez que intentes salvarme la vida, procura ahorrarte esta sección ¿decías? –

- señor – se acercó el egipcio para susurrarle algo top secret – creo que allá – apuntala con su índice derecho – está Bakura –

- jm! Ouó así que allá está ese desvergonzado, asqueroso, rata,... – siguió con el repertorio de alabanzas

Bakura cerró los ojos - atchus...! aaa...atchus! mierda, desde cuando soy tan alérgico... – el asombro del ladrón era justificado, porque debido a su hobbie-trabajo de robar cualquier cosa, daba la casualidad que Egipto no era una suite de lujo y el polvo y los bichos andaban por doquier... recordaba una vez que lo picó un alacrán en el trasero... – _tuve tantas pesadillas... (cara de trauma) -_

- ... e infame – Malik tomó aire luego de decir más de veinte adjetivos para el roba tumbas. Caminó un par de metros, siguiendo las indicaciones de su servidor. – Rishid, tómales fotos a ellos, en seguida traigo a Bakura... ¿cuántas fotos le quedan al rollo...?

- emmm... – vaciló el egipcio más alto – amo, la cámara es digital... tiene tarjeta de memoria sd y... bla bla bla – y lo último, exactamente así lo entendió Malik, como si el otro le estuviera platicando en una lengua babilónica – _milagro que no preguntó por las cámaras de fuelle -_

- ¿mega qué...? –

- megabytes amo Malik... olvídelo, yo me encargo de esto _hay que pegarse una actualizadita ¿no?_-

Bakura vio a Malik ya a pocos centímetros de su cara, demasiado tarde como para intentar un escape o broma para las emergencias, lo único que pudo hacer fue reír como torpe, a Malik no le hizo ni pizca de gracia ver las manos delgadas y grandes del albino repletas de dardos de plástico, que auque fueran de _plástico_ (vaya trabajo que le costó aprenderse esa palabra nueva) seguían doliendo de cualquier modo.

- aquí estás -

-... ¡...no! – dijo Bakura con sarcasmo y falsa sorpresa, mirándose a sí mismo y tirando al muñequito y todos sus accesorio lejos de él – de verdad que no lo sabía, cómo le hiciste? – (auch, Malik xD)

El rostro de Malik enrojeció – grrrr... ya verás! ...voy a convocar al reino y las sombras y...

- y qué...? – desafió el espíritu del anillo con descaro – sabes que el reino de las sombras es como mi casa de verano... me paseo y me paseo... –

En ese momento, las nubes y los relámpagos característicos del reino de las sombras se esfumaron, y aunque a Bakura le daba lo mismo, su 100 por ciento tranquilidad se convirtió en 90 por ciento de tranquilidad, al ver que el cabello de Malik empezaba a alzarse y comenzaba a sufrir problemas de circulación al ver las psicodélicas venas apareciendo por su cara y sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, como si hubiera recibido el susto de su vida, o se hubiera vuelto un asesino de mente torcida.

Se trataba de Marik, por supuesto, con una de sus magistrales entradas, miró a Bakura y lanzó un bufido con suficiencia - ¡DUELO! –

- _arg, es un torpe sin duda – _le señaló su brazo izquierdo, en donde sólo había una manilla hippie, ni rastros de un disco, además de que movió su cabeza para hacerle ver que ni estaban en lo que podría calificarse como una arena de batalla – recuerda, recuerda... parque, P-A-R-Q-U-E, parque de diversiones –

- ¡no soy idiota! – ladró la voz gruesa del yami de Ishtar, Bakura quedó en silencio... quien calla...

- bien! Bien! Malik Ù-U –

- M-A-R-I-K... **no** soy él _torpe, torpe!_ –

- o-ó para mí son lo mismo... – se detuvo, obviamente, ese yami era no muy amable, y por eso le caía tan bien! Su clon se había ido, pero vamos... ahora estaba este no-Malik para dedicarse junto a él a la insana diversión – ¿has estado alguna vez en un parque de diversiones? –

- U¬¬ he visto por ahí que... -

- no... – ataja y concluye Bakura – no importa, tu otra parte ejerció control mental sobre los otros bobos de allá... sabrás a quienes me refiero, y si no estoy mal, puso a Rishid a... –

- arggg... lo sé! Lo sé! Recuerda que soy parte de Malik... –

- pero me dijiste que no eras él – el lado oscuro del moreno arrugó el entrecejo, alterado, era muy posible que Bakura estuviera diciéndole eso únicamente para hacerlo enojar... lo maldijo un buen número de veces, porque el plancito le estaba funcionando, por más terapias que Malik (o Marik) se hiciera la irritabilidad se le salía hasta por los codos. – como sea... ¬u¬ a esta hora, digamos que están bajo tu control y... –

Pero la voz maquiavélica del roba tumbas se vino abajo al ver a los supuestos controlados parados frente a él, con Yami, Kaiba y Katsuya parados en poses de superhéroes de guerra.

- ¡arg! Si ves! Ya lo has echado todo a perder! – exclamó Bakura – _de seguro con el cambio de personalidad el cetro falló o algo... -_

- cállate... –

-----------------------------

Rishid había sacado la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara de Kaiba, por lo que éste último tuvo que sacar otra nueva de su repertorio, haciendo enfadar a Jounouchi. Había intentado por todos los medios diplomáticos y no diplomáticos que se la devolviera, para eliminar 'ciertas' fotos, pero Rishid prefería lanzarse desde la torre de Tokio que obedecerle.

Anzu y Shizuka estaban patrocinando una 'tregua',... habían dicho que venían a divertirse, a unir su amistad, a conocerse todos de una mejor manera... todos habían accedido casi a regañadientes (y otros a punto de caer en el sueño de la bella durmiente), así que ahora, por sugerencia de Katsuya, decidieron que iban a ir a la casa de los espejos. Como Mokuba quería tanto al grupito de los pelos parados (según Seto), pues los siguió, arrastrando a su niisan con él. Bakura y Marik intercambiaron miradas endiabladas... y entraron a la casa de los espejos.

Con su coeficiente intelectual rebosante, Kaiba no tardaría nada en salir del que para muchos era un inmenso laberinto... se imaginó a Katsuya y al faraón gritando como locos que los ayudaran a salir... "¡¡ayudaaaa!"

- _ayuda... – _pensaba Jounouchi mientras se acomoda aquel flequillo rebelde de su cabellera, ni sabía por qué había sugerido esa atracción, no era bueno en los laberintos de las revistas de pasatiempos y ahora ¡menos!

- glub –

- Y ahora qué te pasó Marik – dijo Bakura

- N-Nada, nada –

Bakura vio que el yami del moreno egipcio miraba hacia todos lados con los ojos muy abiertos, levantaba las cejas, movía la cabeza

- No es que me importe pero ¿de verdad que no te pasa nada? –

- Es mi otro yo, sufre de claustrofobia – explicó mientras se pasaba el cetro de una mano a otra

- Pues con razón, que contó que otra vez que estaba en el baño de un centro comercial comenzó a cantar y luego parecía que estaba poseído ¿tú lo poseíste? –

- Claro! El pobre ya iba a cantar un vallenato! (DKA: muy bien dicho Marik-sama! xDDD)...de todos modos, voy a divertirme a costa de estos inútiles a ver si mi otro yo deja esas pendejadas – y con un magistral control de su artículo, Marik lanzó un rayo de color dorado hacia un espejo... y como los rayos de esos artilugios parecen tener vida propia, rebotó contra el espejo haciéndolo brillar por unos segundos. Fue a dar a otro cristal provocando el mismo efecto, y así, continuó reflejándose hasta que los dos maestros de artículos lo perdieron de vista.

Era el turno de Bakura, así que hizo brillar su sortija

- Qué vas a hacer –

- Paciencia, Marik, todo a su tiempo – dijo enigmáticamente, Marik hizo cara de espanto

- Eso me sonó como... como a Ishizu – al oírlo Bakura se horrorizó

- ¡Ah! Entonces... ¡No hagas tantas preguntas tontas, pedazo de animal, tarado, idiota; que ya vas a ver – se corrigió el ladrón ante tan comparación. Y acto seguido, metió la mano dentro de un espejo, atravesándolo como si fuera hecho de agua – Qué cara pondrían mis queridos amigos al ver que alguien los saluda desde un espejo? –

Y los dos comenzaron a reír.

---------

- Ya deja el trauma Yami, que nadie se rió – dijo Yugi. La verdad es que creía que el espíritu del rompecabezas se estaba volviendo bien paranoico, oyendo cosas y sacando cartas hasta cuando estaba en el baño.

- P-Pero te juro que escuché algo, como un par de risas diabólicas –

Jounouchi, que era el otro que formaba parte del trío, puso una mano en el hombro de Yami – Viejo, a tu edad es bien común eso de la pérdida de la memoria – luego miró a Yugi, mientras Yami ya empezaba a mirarlo feo y a mirar su rompecabezas como un posible perforador de cabezas – Hay que comprenderlo Yugi, tenemos 16, y él diez mil –

- Serás tú el que sufre pérdida de memoria! Yo **sólo** tengo tres mil! -

- Uf, y eso que creí que eran más... eres el abuelo del grupo, eres el tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatata...tatarabuelo – lo abraza tierna-falsamente

Jounouchi se acercó a uno de los espejos, se veía con la cabeza gigantesca y el cuerpo chiquito. Yami se acercó a uno en el que su cabello puntiagudo se veía más erizado y sus piernas se veían como si fueran de alicate, y Yugi vivió su sueño frustrado, ese espejo lo mostraba como un joven de 1.80 de estatura y músculos de atleta.

- Miren qué cerebro tengo, el más listo de todos –

- Si Jounouchi, aunque se sabe que es como al revés – dijo mordazmente el faraón, Yugi no pudo evitar reír por muy noble que fuese.

- ¬-¬ Oye tu faraón deeee... ay mami... – los dos pelirrojos vieron que su amigo perruno se había puesto de un interesante color azul y empezaba a temblar

Muy pronto descubrieron el porqué:

- Yugi, una mano salió del espejo y tiene a Jounouchi de un brazo –

- Ahhhh era eso... ¿QUEEEEEE? –

- Ah mira! Salió otra mano y está saludándonos –

- Ya-Yami... c-crees que eso es muy normal? – Yugi se estaba poniendo muy pálido y Katsuya no podía decir ni una sílaba. La mano le soltó el brazo.

- Ahhhh... no es un efecto especial de las casas de los espejos...? -

Jounouchi puso los ojos en blanco y cayó al piso como un bulto.

- Yugi, Jounouchi se acaba de desmayar. ¿Yugi? AIBOU! –

Ahora Yugi era un bonito decorativo del suelo, estaba también desmayado. Yami arqueó una ceja y miró hacia el espejo de las "manos" y no vio nada. – Pero qué buenos efectos, casi me los estaba creyendo n.n, a ver, despiértense – meneó a los otros dos con poca (ninguna) delicadeza – Ni que estuvieran asustando aquí... – se quedó callado al escuchar unas voces – oh no, es mi sexto sentido!... no puede ser Ra!... no debí ver esa película! -

... "...Aceeeeeeeeercateeeeeeeeeeee"...

..."Veeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnn..."...

Un espejo brilló levemente de dorado y Yami se acercó con los ojos entrecerrados para observar...

- Oh no! ES IMPOSIBLE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –

(Visión del espejo)

- Eres el mejor, eres el rey de los juegos! – dicen Mai, Anzu y Shizuka con cajas de regalos que le entregan a **_él._**

- Admito que eres superior a mí – era el turno de Kaiba y le daba las llaves de un carro – Has ganado este premio... Bakura –

- ¡Puedes vivir como un mantenido en mi casa! – era Yugi

Luego venía Katsuya - ¡Eres el mejor duelista que he conocido! Y te ves tan joven! -

Y ahí estaba Bakura mostrando la carta del Black malician, con una sonrisa brillante, saludando a todo el mundo...

(De vuelta con Yami)

- ES MENTIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – PUM! Cae al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos y acariciando el rompecabezas del milenio

En ese momento, una sombra emerge del espejo

- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! Seth! Si te hubieras visto! – tenía lágrimas en los ojos, de verdad que ese hechizo de Marik era grandioso – Si todos se hubieran visto – le dio un beso a su sortija – JAJAJAJAJAJA! Dime Yami, Jounouchi está durmiendo, para variar? –

- TU...TU... pedazo de...! - se le lanza encima pero Bakura atraviesa en espejo y lo único que obtiene Yami es su cara estrellada contra el cristal.

Para ese entonces, Yugi ya estaba recuperándose, igual que Jounouchi. Lamentablemente, cometieron el error de mirar los espejos que brillaron

- ¡NO! No miren los...! – observa que los dos están en shock – U¬¬ ...espejos –

(Visión de Katsuya)

Aparece Shizuka con ropas MUY atrevidas - ¡Hermano! Ya no dependo de ti! –

Luego la mamá de Jounouchi - ¡Katsuya! Kaiba Seto ha pedido la mano de tu hermana! Se casan mañana mismo! –

(Realidad)

- AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MALDITO KAIBAAA! –

(Visión de Yugi)

Yami hace una reverencia como disculpa - ¡Lo siento Yugi! Sin querer eché a perder todas tus tareas y eché tu celular a la lavadora!

Llega el abuelo - ¡Yugi! Te inscribí en un gimnasio! Mientras te ejercitas como Dios manda Yami se quedará jugando cartas!

(Realidad)

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! POR DIOS!

--------------------

En las afueras de la casa de los espejos, la gente estaba aterrada porque oían alaridos terribles, mientras que la casa del horror estaba muy lejos de ser tan espeluznante.

- Oye, por qué crees que estén gritando tanto?

- No lo sé, amigo, de verdad parece una tortura medieval esa casa de los espejos...

Los dos compinches se miraron – Genial... –

Rishid, que estaba afuera, miraba hacia esa atracción del parque con preocupación, no fuera cosa que a su querido amito le fuera a pasar alguna calamidad a parte de sufrir de un problema de bipolaridad.

Por el lado de Kaiba y el joven Mokuba las cosas no habían estado tan "emocionantes" ni llenas de adrenalina, por el contrario, Mokuba no estaba muy contento porque no se había encontrado con los otros. De hecho, pensaba que su hermano había tenido mucho que ver con eso.

Claro, no habían tenido ninguna emoción fuerte, hasta ahora...

- Niisan... se supone que en esta casa uno se pierde ¿no? –

- Si Mokuba

- Ahhh

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- Es que aquí también uno se asusta... –

Kaiba volteó y vio que la cara de Mokuba estaba de un color parecido al azul – ¿Qué tienes? -

Mokuba estaba con la mirada fija en uno de los espejos, si Kaiba fuera un poco más esotérico hubiera jurado que el cristal desprendía un leve fulgor dorado. Entonces, aparecía una niña de cabello negro, largo, desparramado que le tapaba la cara y tenía una bata blanca ancha

... ... "Seven days..."...

Kaiba se puso una mano en el mentón - Mhmh, me parece conocida

Cerca de allí, Marik miró a su cetro con enfado – Pero qué diablos le pasa a este aparatejo, está mostrando la película de la otra vez – lo azota contra su mano, ignorando que una habilidad oculta de su artículo es la de una antena receptora de televisión.

Ahora la imagen que ve Moki cambia pero es mucho peor...

(Visión de Moki)

Aparece Seto – Mokuba, alístate rápido, tenemos que ir a cortarte el cabello! Te van a tusar! (1) - (grito ahogado de Moki)

Después llega Pegasus con un tutú de color rosa bailando ballet - ¡acabo de venir de ver al juez de menores! Ahora son mis hijos adoptivos! nOn –

(Realidad)

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH PERO QUE HORROR! –

A un lado estaba Kaiba en shock (él no da alaridos xD), pues él también había visto algo tremendamente espantoso, pero diferente:

(Visión de Kaiba)

Llega Roland con una caja de pañuelos Kleenex y sonándose la nariz – snif! Señor Kaiba!;.; Pasó algo horrible! ESTAMOS QUEBRADOS! Ahorita viene la policía para desalojarlo de la mansión y liquidar la empresa! -

- ¿¡QUÉEE? –

- Si! Y... supe que Jounouchi Katsuya se ganó la lotería! -

(Realidad)

Kaiba estaba muy pálido, parecía un muerto - _Maldito Makeinu -_

-----------------

Esperen la segunda parte! Espejos locos 2! Qué tal les pareció? ... Por cierto, Roland es el nombre del guardia de Kaiba? Es que no me acuerdo bien xDDD, ah, si, Makeinu es como le llama Kaiba a Jou originalmente (loser dog, creo)

(1) Tusar: Es cortarle el cabello a alguien, pero yo siempre lo manejé como cortar muuuuucho el cabello, hasta dejarlo casi a ras de la cabeza.

-----------------------------------

Continuará...

-----------------------------------


	7. Espejos Locos Parte II

-----------------------------------

DKA: Segunda parte de este capítulo! Espero que este les agrade! Bueno, ya saben, los personajes le pertenecen a K. Takahashi, yo solo los tortu... ejem, los uso para escribir esta historia para divertirme xD. Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios! Espero que los sigan enviando! Este capítulo está un poco largo, espero que la lectura no se haga muy tediosa.

Respondiendo a una pregunta de Yuriy Hiwatari y Eros, el grito de Yugi fue de horror indescriptible xD, y tomé muy en cuenta las ideas de las visiones de Honda y Mai, jajaja ¡muchas gracias!

- Pensamientos en cursiva -

ENJOY!

-----------------------------------

**¡Al ataque!**

-----------------------------------

**Capítulo 7: Espejos locos II**

Kaiba se sacudió la cabeza, cayendo en cuenta que estaba viendo algo imposible...

Bueno, imposible, pero posible en sus pesadillas... y fue ciertamente aterrador ver eso estando consciente. Empezando por lo terrible que era imaginar a ese Makeinu habitando una mansión

- Hologramas bastante avanzados – tosió para volver a la realidad... aunque eso estaba descartado. Mientras que dentro de un espejo, y a unos pocos metros de él, Bakura y Marik estaban riendo hasta llorar.

- Mokuba, mejor que nos vayamos porque te estás poniendo pálido –

Pero Moki no daba señales de vida

- ¿Mokuba? –

El pequeño parpadeaba solamente, con un mantra: –...siete días, tusar, siete días, tusar, siete días, tusar... –

Kaiba dio un suspiro – Libros de Freud, allá voy –

Mientras tanto...

- Les digo, eso que vieron no era real, lo que sea que hayan visto ¬¬ fueron Bakura y Marik, puedo asegurarlo –

Jounouchi todavía estaba con la presión alta, y Yugi estaba pensando seriamente en prohibirle a Yami tocar sus libros de estudio y su teléfono móvil

- Menos mal, porque la verdad es que no quiero que esos tipos físico culturistas me hagan pedazos –

El faraón y el perro miraron a Yugi sorprendidos

- Eso qué Yugi – dijo Jou, haciendo cara de miedo al ver a Shizuka recibiendo un anillo de Kaiba – Ese cuñadis que me tocó en pesadillas es para darme un tiro

Y ahora, fueron los dos pelirrojos los que miraron al rubio con suspicacia

- Tenemos que buscar a las muchachas, ellas se fueron por su lado – sugirió el espíritu de la pirámide – Si nosotros vimos esas cosas tan espeluznantes, Bakura y Marik les harán lo mismo, además de hallar a Honda y a Ryou también –

Jou no tardó mucho en volver a hablar – me preocupa Honda, el pobre se trauma fácil -

- ... – los otros dos movieron su cabeza en un sí

Yugi suspiró - Tienes razón, hay que hallarlos, además, la próxima vez, no le hagamos caso a Jounouchi en sus sugerencias cuando vengamos a un parque de diversiones –

- ¡hey! ¬¬

Pero en ese momento apareció un grupo de muchachas que parecían reinas de belleza, altas, bonitas, vestidas para mostrar de todo. Cosa que nuestros "héroes" se quedaron un buen rato. Yugi parecía el menos afectado de los tres.

- Yami, Jou, recojan sus babas –

Entonces se le acercó una rubia ojiazul a Yugi y le acarició una mejilla – Hola lindo, ¿no quisieras dar un paseo conmigo mi rey? –

- yoyoyoyoyo –

Yami hinchó su pecho, ofendido

Y otra de grandes curvas se le acercó al faraón a hablarle en un tono de voz muy sugerente – Me encanta tu cabello... y tus ojos... ¿qué marca de delineador usas? -

- ...yo...yo...yo... –

Katsuya se cruzó de brazos – ay, parece que se les olvidó hablar –

- Mhmmmmmmmmmh, eres muy guapo, ¿no te gustaría salir conmigo a tomar algo? –

Y si Yugi y Yami podían decir el monosílabo _yo_, Jounouchi ni eso podía, lo que salía de su garganta eran sonidos guturales.

Pero como tanta dicha no podía durarles mucho, oyeron "gritos", y reconocieron las voces como las de Anzu, Mai y Shizuka. Parecían en verdad aterradas. Y como ahora es importante proceder a aprovechar el poder omnisciente de narrador, veremos qué cosas terribles vieron estas chicas, sin embargo, antes de eso...

- Nos... nos tenemos que ir – dijo Yami con tanto pesar que hasta Bakura lloraría

- Tal vez y algún día el destino nos reúna – poetizó Yugi (se oye el trinar de las aves y caen pétales de cerezo)

- Y podamos salir a tomar una soda n.n –

Todos: UUUUUU¬¬

Las tres muchachas (caídas del cielo, como logró decir el inu) se despidieron moviendo elegantemente sus manos y diciendo adioses pero arrastrando las "eses" y guiñando sensualmente.

- T,T –

- Ya Jou, deja esa cara – dijo Yugi, sonriéndole a su amigo para reconfortarlo por tan grave pérdida – Yami, ¿te acuerdas por dónde las escuchamos? –

- Sí, vamos por aquí –

- ¿Entonces, Bakura atravesó los espejos? – preguntó Jou – ¿Con su sortija? –

Yami asintió

- ¿Y tú puedes hacer eso? –

- No Yugi, lo que pasa es que no recuerdo cómo hacer ese hechizo

Jounouchi le dio varias palmadas a Yami en la espalda y miró a Yugi – Viejo, si Yami no se acuerda ni cómo se llama, ni su cumple, ni el nombre de su familia, ¿se va a acordar de un hechizo de jeroglíficos de hace diez mil años?

- ¬¬ tres mil – corrigió el faraón a punto de envolver sus manos fuertemente alrededor del cuello del perro

Jounouchi hizo una pose de Conan el Bárbaro (insertar relámpagos y música épica) - ¡Hora de ir por las muchachas! -

--------

Aprovechamiento del poder del narrador: Mientras que Yugi, Jou y Yami estaban en planes de "conquista", Anzu, Mai y Shizuka estaban riendo al verse ellas mismas en los espejos, Shizuka se veía más alta que Mai en uno, a veces Anzu se veía con los ojos diminutos y en otros Mai se veía tan plana como una tabla (eso no le gustó mucho xD).

A unos "espejos" de distancia de ellas, Bakura y Marik discutían sobre lo que iban a hacer.

- La verdad es que Mai está muy buena O¬O... ejem – tosió Marik – digo, muy buena para hacerle bromas y asustarla, así que YO voy primero, esos espejos les darán el susto de sus vidas -

Bakura resopló - ¡De ninguna manera! Mi truco de la mano saludando es mejor, ¿no viste que dejó a Katsuya casi en coma? _Na, bueno, a él le encanta dormirse_ Así que es mejor te quitas y dejes a este experto

- Experto en robar

- Tú ni digas, que yo robo aunque sea objetos de oro puro, pero tú andas robando cartas y almas!

- Ah! Acaso quieres pelear!

- Te da miedo o qué pedazo de xxxxxx?

- ¡Sólo hay una manera de resolver esto! – dijo Marik tronando sus nudillos con varias venas estaban temblándole en la sien

Minutos luego estaba Marik con el ojo "levemente" teñido de morado – _arggggg Malik, de tanto pensar en conquistar al mundo, se olvidó de hacer las sentadillas -_

(DKA: xDDD como lo dejé, pobechito)

Y el ganador...

- Oye Mai, ¿no te pareció que ese espejo brilló?

- Me parece, Shizuka, que Jounouchi **no** **es** una buena influencia para ti

La hermana de Katsuya puso su mano sobre el cristal, pero lo atravesó como si fuera gelatina

- O.O

Mai se giró y vio que ella estaba muy pálida y quieta

- O.O!

Anzu fue la primera que gritó – Hay... ¡¡hay algo en el espejo! –

Shizuka estaba del mismo color que una hoja de papel, viendo con espanto que una mano pálida agarraba su brazo. Anzu y Mai se quedaron estáticas y luego empezaron a gritar. Y Bakura, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con unos deseos incontenibles de ser un niño malo

- _Vamos Shizuka, eres valiente, piensa en algo... date valor –_ entonces se imaginó a su hermano echándole porras – _Katsuya! –_ se le ponen los ojos de estrellas, entonces, es cuando por alguna clase de ley divina, le invade un sentimiento de tenaz (y estúpida) valentía, aunque seguía con la cara muy blanca – ¡tuuuu... ya verás!... _quien quiera que seas _–

Sin embargo, el susto de Shizuka lo sintieron también Anzu y Mai al ver que los espejos que veían, soltaron un brillo dorado... que según tenían entendido, no era nada normal...

Mai parpadeó... porque creía que se estaba enloqueciendo al ver que el espejo estaba proyectando algo...

(Visión de Mai)

Aparece un televisor de pantalla de plasma, era el comienzo de las noticias... (música de informativo de última hora)

- ¡Ha ocurrido una hecatombe en todo Japón! Como producto de una huelga la empresa de maquillaje creadora de las cremas reductoras de arrugas y líneas de expresión ha cancelado su producción y ha prohibido la importación! –

(Realidad)

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! -

(Otra vez, visión de Mai)

- Se informa que los precios de los maquillajes y los zapatos de tacón alto aumentarán en un 70... y ahora vamos con nuestra sección de farándula...!... –

(Y, realidad, de nuevo)

- ¡NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Mai queda de una pieza y cae al suelo (pum!)

- ¡Qué haces Marik! – dijo Bakura con molestia, al ver que el yami del egipcio aparecía al lado suyo – shu, shu, fuera de aquí...estoy ocupado con Shizuka. –

Sin embargo Bakura no contó con que los ánimos que Shizuka sentía a causa del apoyo imaginario de Katsuya iban a repercutir "un poco" sobre él. Y como la pelirroja no se iba a dejar achantar así de fácil, cogió la mano de Bakura y la torció... le traqueó hasta el alma al pobre roba tumbas

- ¡¡¡MIER...!... ¡¡...COLES! TOT! –

- ¿Ya ves que lo que yo hago funciona mejor? – sonrió Marik y señaló a Mai que estaba acariciando su tarro de crema anti-arrugas.

- De dónde carajos sacó tanta fuerza! –

- Muévete socio – y el moreno sacó su cetro del milenio – Este no es trabajo para aficionados

- ¬¬... ¡_hmhmp! Pero se cree lo último…soldado advertido no muere en guerra, ¡búscame, búscame! _

Shizuka vio como el espejo de la mano que acababa de dislocar (de algún modo) lanzaba un fulgor dorado...

(Visión de Shizuka)

Se ve a ella misma en medio de un duelo, con el disco de ese tal Kaiba (que por cierto, nunca se ha imaginado como su futuro marido), gente ovacionando, enloquecida, a ella y a su oponente (al que no se le ve la cara porque curiosamente una sombra le cubre del cuello para arriba) les quedan cien puntos de vida... es ahora su turno...

- ¡Dios mío! Katsuya no aparece! DIOS MIO!

- Aquí estoy... –

- ¿Nii-chan? –

Y descubre que el duelista oponente... es su propio hermano.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJ MUAJAAJAJA BUAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

(Realidad)

- ¡DIOS MIO! LLEVAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Anzu miraba aterrorizada como sus dos amigas parecían estar en un shock severo (o un ataque de alguna enfermedad mortal). Sin embargo, para su desgracia, el brillo que despidió un espejo que estaba cerca de ella evitó que fuera a "auxiliar" a las otras dos.

- ¡No Anzu! No! Detenteeeeee! – Yami hizo un salto matrix cinturón negro pero sólo consiguió _aterrizar_ encima de Shizuka

- ¡ANIMAL! CAISTE ENCIMA DE MI HERMANA! - (Yami: ups)

- ¡NO ANZU! ¡Por la amistad! – dijo Yugi al borde de las lágrimas para evitar la pesadilla de su amiga

Qué amistad ni qué pan caliente. Anzu ya tenía puesta su mano derecha sobre el cristal reflector.

- ¡¡JUJUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJJA! – risa diabólica tras los espejos

- ¡te oí Marik! –

- ¬¬... ¡condenado faraón...! – tosió un poco y luego retomó su plan maléfico... de proporcionar pesadillas terribles.

(Visión de Anzu)

Anzu está despertándose para ir a la escuela. Llega su mamá para darle el desayuno.

- ¡Anzu hija! ¡Hoy es el gran día! –

La muchacha iba a decir que sí y que qué lindo estaba el sol hoy y otra cháchara pero no pudo decir ni mu...

- ¡Hija qué te pasó! – Anzu hacía y hacía señas apuntando a su garganta - ¡Te dije que te cubrieras anoche con una bufanda, con ese frío que estaba haciendo! Te quedaste afónica! ¡Y hoy que ibas a dar ese discurso de amor y amistad delante de tus amigos, del Emperador, de la ONU y de la OMS!

(Realidad)

- ¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Dios mío, LLEVAME! –

¡TUM! Otra pa'l suelo.

Yugi se acerca corriendo a abrazarla muy preocupado.

- ¡oh no Anzu! Justo hoy que quería confesártelo!... Justo hoy que quería decirte que la marca que nos hiciste con plumón el día que vencí a Kaiba con Exodia tuve que sacármela con límpido y me quedó ardiendo la mano por tres días! Por qué! (¡Dios mío, llévalo!) -

Por otro ladito, Jounouchi estaba despertando a Shizuka muy a su modo ("bien sutil")

- Jounouchi, le vas a romper el cuello! – dijo Yami

- ¡NIICHAN! – se tiró a abrazar al rubio - ¡júrame que nunca tendrás un duelo conmigo! –

- eh... Shizuka, ¿qué suce...? -

- ¡JURAMELOOO! –

- O.OU Lo juro –

Ahora Jou se fue a despertar a Mai

- Mai... –

- ¡Júrame que estoy joven!

- ¿eh?... pero qué fue lo que les pa... –

- ¡JURAAAAMELO!

- O.OUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuUUU Lo juro –

Y Yami se fue a despertar a Anzu

- Anzu...

Anzu se para como un androide - ¡Puedo hablar!

Todos: ¬¬?

- ¡No estoy afónica!

Todos: o.o?

- ¡Puedo dar discursos aún!

Todos (incluidos Bakura y Marik): (tragan saliva, ya se la huelen) o.oUu

- n.n ¡Qué feliz estoy! Me encanta tenerlos como amigos, porque la amistad... ... ... ...

Todos: _¡Dios mío, LLEVANOS!_

Los primeros en huir fueron Bakura y Marik, el primero se había compuesto su mano por algún milagro y el otro se reprendió por haber usado la magia del cetro. Bueno... sólo faltaban dos, Honda y Ryou

- Pero también Rishid.

- Bakura, no usaré mi poder contra Rishid

- Lo amas? – dijo con sorna

- ¬¬ No seas torpe, usa tu cerebro _putrefacto por el paso de los años, el polvo de Egipto, tu psicosis_, soy parte de Malik

- Pero en el dirigible de Kaiba ni te importó, y hasta le cayó un rayo...

- Pero Malik ahora es más buena gente... (Bakura lo mira con cara de idiota) ¬-¬ traducción: soy menos malo.

- No creo que le importe, total, sólo va a ser una película de miedo.

Marik hizo una mueca de complacencia – Ya que lo planteas de ese modo – y le da un puño a Bakura en el ojo

- ¿qué, qué crees que haces...?

- ¿creíste que no me la iba a cobrar, ladrón de quinta?

- Esto no se va a quedar así, Alí. Ah, mira ¡estamos de suerte! Justo apareció Rishid!

--------

Con todo lo que había oído a las afueras de la casa de los espejos y a las personas que salían de ella el pobre guardián no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por el noble y puritano Malik Ishtar. Sobre todo si seguía andando con esas malas compañías.

- _¡Ahí esta pintado el amo Malik! Pero llorará lagrimas de sangre cuando sepa que ese Bakura es un rufián y mantenido! -_

Pasaba por los espejos y se veía a veces como un muchacho flacucho por el que nadie daba un peso, otras veces con los pies gigantes, la cabeza gigante... ah, si, y aquel espejo que brillaba... que brillaba. Iba como polilla atraído (o que hubiera fumado bastante) por la luz dorada que emitía el cristal. Y como no había ni un alma por allí (que supiera que Marik y Bakura estaban usando magia y bla bla bla) no supo que iba a ver una película de horror... en donde el actor principal era **él**... (música de órgano y relámpagos).

(Visión de Rishid)

Estaba Ishizu frente a una laptop y junto a ella Malik viéndola teclear rápidamente (él cree que viendo aprende), luego llega el propio Rishid con una bandeja de refrescos para los hermanos Ishtar.

- Rishid – dice Malik – Tengo que comunicarte algo importante –

- ¿Si amo?

- Hemos decidido irnos a vivir a la superficie y dejar esta vida bohemia... - Rishid asintió... nada grave... aún.

- Y como ya dejé de ser un psicópata (Marik: ¡muerte! Odio al mundo! Todos mueeeeeran!)... no hay necesidad de que me cuides! Puedes irte a trabajar de Barman en ese lugar que tanto te gustó!

- Por RA! Por Horus! Por Osiris! P-Pero mi vida es cuidar de usted y de su hermana

- A mí **nunca** me has cuidado – dijo Ishizu con rencor

- Eh, sí... ... ooU... ¡yo vivo para protegerlo!

- Pues ya no ¡estás despedido! n.n

(De vuelta al mundo real)

- ¡**POR QUEEEEEE** AMO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **RA**, LLÉVAMEEEEEEEE! – y como todos, cae al piso y empieza a murmurar cosas que recuerda de la infancia de Malik

- _Pero qué has hecho engendro del Mal! Lo has traumado! Fueraaaa! FUERAAA! – _gritó Malik a su alter ego

- _Sólo fue un trauma minúsculo –_

- _Largo! LARGO! LAAAARGO! –_ y ante la sorpresa de Bakura, el yami es suplido por Malik. – ¡Pobre Rishid! Pagarás por esto Bakura

- ¿qué? Pero yo no hice na... aaaaaaaAAAaaauch! Mierda! – Malik le había apretado la muñeca – Por qué mejor no discutimos nuestras diferencias después de asustar a Honda y a mi alter ego? –

- Esta vez yo me encargaré, Marik va a dar un paseo a la tierra de los sueños –

- Bien, bien... total, ellos dos se asustan con no más mirarlos _esto de tener cuerpo físico me está trayendo muchos inconvenientes..._ –

Mientras tanto, con Jounouchi, Mai, Yugi y los demás...

- Pero cómo vamos a hacer para ir por Honda y Ryou? –

- Separarnos – había sugerido Jounouchi. Pero todos le habían dicho que "¡No gracias!" a causa de que a esos otros dos lunáticos se les ocurriera una bromita extra.

- Lo único será movernos rápido – sentenció por fin Yami

-----------

Honda y Ryou llevaban ya harto rato hablando de vídeo juegos, tanto así que ya tenían a aquellos que los escuchaban mareados a causa de tantos comandos y "cuadro, círculo, izquierda, triángulo". Habían oído que varias personas estaban comentando que algunos parecían estar metidos en una cámara de tortura medieval y les pareció oír gritos de horror indescriptible, pero nada serio, claustrofóbicos, de seguro.

Dentro de algunos minutos se encontrarían con los demás. Por lo pronto, Honda se dedicó a burlarse de Ryou, en un espejo, los ojos se le veían diminutos, y en otro, se veía como un guerrero que hacía mucho ejercicio, cuajado a más no poder. Claro que el albino se burló del moreno varias veces: en uno se veía con la mandíbula gigante, en otro con las orejas gigantes (Ryou pensaba que Honda a veces era algo chismoso, junto a Jounouchi, claro) y otro con el copete tipo _arma mortal_ que tenía aplastado.

- eh! Qué raro... –

- qué Honda

- pues, juraría que vi a ese espejo brillar

- Ya pues, creo que te está dando claustrofobia, mejor nos vamos para encontrarnos con los de... juraría que yo vi lo mismo o.OU

Y atrás de los espejos...

- Un saludo para Honda – sonrió con malicia el ladrón y sacó su muñeca (la que le quedaba sana) a través del espejo y tocó el hombro de Honda

Y Ryou comenzó a ponerse blanco como la cera haciendo juego con su pelo. Y Honda, ni se diga, parecía un cadáver ambulante.

- T..T ¿quién me está tocando el hombro...? ;..; -

Ryou: ... O..O

Ahora, Malik empezó a usar su magia y el espejo que estaba más cerca de los ojos del británico-nipón empezó a resplandecer.

- ¡No lo mires Ryou! _Qué perceptivo me he vuelto..._ O.O! Qué haces! NO CAMINES HACIA ALLA!

Muy, muy tarde

- ¡Bakura estoy seguro que estás detrás de esto! Aaaauch! TnT – apretón al hombro

(Visión de Ryou)

Estaba él sentado (parece poema xD) viendo la tele, y Bakura en la calle de parranda, cuando sin previo aviso dos personas tumbaron la puerta: eran los padres de Ryou.

- Hijito! – madre

- Hijo – padre

- Hemos decidido ser mejores padres para ti! –

- ¿QUE? - shock

- Por eso cancelamos todos nuestros viajes durante un año! – le dijo su papá

- ¡podrás estar con nosotros todo el día! Sin lugar a que hagas fiestas desconsideradas en la casa n.n

- Y además cancelamos tu tarjeta de crédito y tu suscripción mensual de la revista de fantasmas y egiptología, y que por fin se vaya de esta casa ese tipo que se parece mucho a ti y que una vez le entregamos una chequera pensando que eras tu

Los dos: Te queremos hijo!

(Y de vuelta...)

- AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaAHHHHHH! LA TARJETA! LA TARJETA!

Y como Honda no se podía quedar sin su regalo de cumpleaños, Bakura al fin lo soltó y Malik hizo su trabajo.

- ¡¡Nnnnnooooooooo! NO CAERE EN ESTA BURDA TRAMPA...! ... ... ... Qué bonito... cómo brilla o..o –

(Visión de Honda)

Toc, toc... Honda tocando en la puerta de la casa de su amada e idolatrada Shizuka Jounouchi. Tiene flores, una caja de chocolates, películas y está vestido con ropa nueva.

Le abre Otogi

- TUUUU! Pero qué haces aquí!

- nononononono, tú eres quien no debería estar aquí

Luego sale Shizuka con lápiz labial y se prende del brazo-liana de Otogi

- Honda! Cuánto lo siento... te llamé para informarte que me decidí por Otogi! Ah! Gracias por los chocolates n.n

Y se dan un beso apasionado, como de esas películas llenas de romances intensos

(Y, realidad, por enésima vez xDDDDD)

- AAAHHHHHHHHHH! POR QUE! POR QUE EL! FUI TRACIONADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-------

- ¿Llegamos tarde, verdad? – dijo Jounouchi

- ¿Tú qué crees? – le dijo Yami, viendo a Honda y a Ryou en el suelo hechos un par de ovillos y murmurando cosas como "Mi chequera" y "Por qué él y no yo".

- Lo peor, ustedes no fueron las únicas víctimas – intervino una voz

- ¡KAIBA! – dijeron todos boquiabiertos

-----------------------------------

Continuará...

-----------------------------------


End file.
